


Monophobia and Atychiphobia

by 0Walpurgis0



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Walpurgis0/pseuds/0Walpurgis0
Summary: After living alone for two years, Weiss Schnee moves to a new apartment to go to Beacon University. Ruby Rose has also moved to the same apartment building and is also Weiss’ classmate. One day, their professor assigns a partner project. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	1. Hello Neighbor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic and also the first time I’m posting any form of creative writing. Hope you enjoy!

Weiss steps out of the car holding a small carry-on bag. Klein steps out of the car and opens the trunk for Weiss.

“Klein, thanks for driving me.” Weiss says as she pulls out a large suitcase.

“Not to worry, Miss Schnee. I’m always here to serve you.” Weiss gives a small giggle.

“Klein, you know I haven’t lived with father for two years now,” she says playfully. Klein gives her a warm smile.

“That won’t stop me from helping.”

“That’s sweet, Klein.”

Weiss wraps her arms around Klein. “I’m going to miss you, Klein. I mean it.” Klein gently pats her back.

“Oh, Miss Schnee. If you ever need me, I’m always a call away, little snowflake.”

Weiss smiles at him and takes her suitcases. They exchange one final wave and just like that, Weiss is on her own. Weiss steps into the apartment building and approaches the lobby desk. “Hello, how can I help you,” says the woman with brown hair behind the desk.

“Yes, I’m moving to apartment 106.”

“Ah yes. I’ll just need some identification.

“Will a driver’s license suffice?”

“Yes.” Weiss hands over her license. “If you don’t mind, may I ask why you chose to live here? I try to know so I can help those who need it.”

“Oh, I’m a student at the University of Beacon.”

“Oh, a student? We don’t tend to have a lot of students living here. Mostly those who work outside of the university or even some professors. What are you studying?”

“Forensic science.”

“Wanna be a hero, eh?” Weiss grins with pride.

“You can say that.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Weiss Schnee. My name is Velvet Scarlatina. If you ever need help, just contact me.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Weiss says, almost coldly.

“Very well. Here’s your key. Enjoy your stay.”

Weiss thanks Velvet and heads upstairs. As she approaches her apartment, she hears music being blasted through the walls. “Who on Earth can that be?” Weiss asks.

  
  
  


Inside the apartment, Ruby is singing Addled Eyes by Ok Goodnight. As she’s singing, Ruby is fixing a computer. Surrounding her are band posters (mostly rock/pop-punk bands), a bed covered in black sheets, a desk, and a case that most likely contains an instrument. “Well, that should do it,” Ruby says in a chipper mood. She takes out her phone and calls someone. “Yang, I finished the computer.”

“Really?! Already?” Yang says in an exasperated tone.

“Yeah. Yang, clean your fans. They were absolutely disgusting.”

“Hey, I don’t know a lick of computer knowledge.” Ruby laughs.

“Whatever, it’s done.”

“Good thing, I need it just about now. Is it okay if I come to pick it up?”

“Yeah, sure. The sooner the better because I won’t be here tomorrow.”

“Right, your classes start soon. Well, I’m on my way. If you don’t mind, Blake will be coming with me.”

“I don’t mind, she’s super cool.”

“Thanks. Love you.” Yang gives a small kiss.

“Love you, too.”

Ruby hangs up and hears a knock at the door. Ruby rushes to the door and looks through the peephole. She sees a beautiful girl with white hair. The girl is wearing a white capelet coat, teardrop earrings, and white boots. Ruby’s heart rushes and she opens the door. 

  
  
  


Weiss taps her foot as she waits in front of the door. The door opens and Weiss sees a girl with a black t-shirt, black shorts, and an unbuttoned, plaid shirt.

“Hello. Can I help you?”

“Hello. I’m Weiss Schnee. I’m your new neighbor.”

“Oh, hi! Ruby Rose.” She extends her hand. Weiss takes it and shakes it. “Nice to meet you, Weiss.”

“Um, if you don’t mind, can you please turn the music down. I’m moving in and I don’t want it being so noisy.”

“Oh, uh sure.” Weiss nods and heads over to her room. After Weiss disappears behind her door, Ruby enters her own apartment and waits for Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an uneventful beginning. I will get things up to pace soon. If there’s anything I can work on in terms of formatting, let me know.


	2. Hello Neighbor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I won’t waste too much of your time, just wanted to let you know I’m going to try to post one to two chapters a week. Anyways, enjoy.

As Ruby approaches the lecture hall, she takes a deep breath and walks through the door. She looks around, and the hall is empty. Correction: mostly empty. On the far right sits a girl in white. Weiss Schnee. Ruby looks at all the empty seats and decides to sit at the very back of the hall, two rows behind Weiss.

As the hall slowly fills up with students, Ruby mindlessly doodles into a small notebook. Once the hall has filled up, a man with green hair sprints in what may as well have been the speed of sound. With a finger, he adjusts his glasses and says, “Greetings students, and welcome to Introduction to Criminology or better known as CJS-102. I am Dr. Oobleck and I will be your instructor for the next semester.”

Oobleck continues to introduce the course and himself. Ruby continues to doodle but keeps an ear out for anything important. Weiss, on the other hand, is attentively jotting down notes. As the class approaches the final ten minutes, he says, “Before the class ends, I want to inform everyone of an upcoming project.” Ruby’s head perks up. “Although it may be early, I want to get this out of the way. This project will be done in pairs, and it is essential that you find someone you can work well with.” Ruby’s heart begins to beat quickly. “The syllabus will explain more about this project. These final ten minutes of class will be used to find your partner. With that being said, you can approach me with any questions after class. You may now look for a partner.”

Ruby looks around in exasperation to find somebody, but everyone seems to already have someone in mind or has already found someone. As Ruby looks around frantically, someone quietly approaches her. “Want to be my partner?” Ruby looks up at the person who turns out to be Weiss Schnee.

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” Weiss points at the chair next to Ruby.

“May I sit?” Ruby’s brain takes a beat to respond.

“Of course.” Weiss gracefully takes a seat. “Why did you want to be my partner?”

“You’re my neighbor and that’ll make it easier for us to work on this project.”

“Oh, makes sense.”

“When does your last class end?”

“3:50.”

“Meet me at my apartment by 4:15. We’ll get started then. See you there, Ruby Rose.”

Just as Weiss said that Oobleck announces the end of the lecture. Weiss gets up and leaves the hall, leaving Ruby to contemplate what just occurred.

~*~

Ruby arrives at Weiss’ apartment and knocks on the door. Weiss opens the door and sees Ruby. She looks up and down at Ruby as if she was an animal in the hands of a butcher. Ruby’s hands begin to sweat profusely. “Are you going to just stand there?”

“No! I mean, no…”

Ruby enters the apartment and it’s almost filled to the brim with boxes. The only thing that isn’t in a box is a table, two chairs, and a laptop. “Take a seat,” Weiss says. “I was making some coffee for us. It won’t take long.” Ruby silently nods and sits on the chair adjacent to the laptop. Ruby takes out her own laptop. Weiss walks up to the table with two mugs of coffee. “It’s a flat white coffee.”

“Thanks.” Ruby takes a sip of the coffee and she is surprised at it. It scorched her tongue, but for the brief moment Ruby could taste the coffee, it was the most delicious thing she’s ever had. It’s sweet, credited to the milk in the coffee. Not only that, but the espresso gave Ruby a boost of energy that she desperately needed. “This coffee is amazing.” Weiss’ looks at Ruby with a smile, but it’s quickly replaced with her serious demeanor.

“Thank you. My sister showed me how to make it.” Weiss looks down at her laptop. “Anyways, I’ve read the syllabus and the project seems simple enough. We just have to read 5 chapters of the textbook…”

“What textbook?”

“The one Dr. Oobleck has shared via email. Anyway, just read those chapters by the end of this week, and then we’ll meet up on Saturday. On Saturday, we’ll work on the project and we’ll be good to turn it in on Tuesday. If we have to edit it, we can do it on Sunday. I can’t do it on Monday because I’ll be busy unpacking and also I have late classes. Did you get all that?” Weiss looks up at Ruby and Ruby is slurping down the last bits of coffee. “Ruby?”

“Uh, what? What happened?”

“Did you hear anything that I said?”

“Yeah, yeah. I heard all of it.”

“Then repeat what I said.”

“Easy. You said…” Ruby ponders a bit. Weiss puts her hands on her hips in disappointment.

“You don’t have the slightest clue, do you?” Look, I’ll say it all again, but I won’t repeat it again.”

“Sorry, got distracted with the coffee. It is amazing.” Weiss groans and repeats everything she said. 

“Now, did you get all of that?” Ruby nods. “Good. I’ll see you on Thursday to check up on your progress. Now, you gotta go. I have to continue unpacking.” Ruby nods and walks out the door.

~*~

Ruby lies on her bed listening to music mindlessly when there’s a knock on the door. Ruby jumps and gets to the door. Ruby opens the door and sees Weiss. “Oh, uh, hey Weiss.”

“Hello, Ruby. I came to see how the reading is going.”

“Um...what reading?” Weiss takes a deep breath.

“Ruby, please tell me you’re joking.” Ruby’s hands begin to sweat.

“I’m not joking...” Weiss’ eyes begin to fill with fire.

“Ruby! Rose! You were supposed to read the 5 chapters that were assigned to us! Now you have to find some way to read those five chapters in a day and also work on the project!” Ruby balls her fist in retaliation.

“Look, I have other classes too, you know! It’s not like I was just lounging around doing nothing! And I read the syllabus and the project isn’t due in one week, it’s due in two! We have time! Why are you in such a rush?!”

“Because I prefer to get things done as quickly and as efficiently as possible! I don’t want to have to scramble around just because some useless partner decides to be a lazy dolt!”

“Don’t you call me a dolt! Why don’t you find someone else to be your partner?!”

“Maybe I will. And don’t come crying to me because you somehow failed! Good day!”

Weiss stomps away into her apartment and slams the door with the force of a thousand suns. Ruby runs into her bead and wraps herself in her blanket, grumbling to herself how Weiss is horrible. Weiss, on the other hand, goes to her laptop and types furiously away, trying to somehow find someone to be her partner. “Stupid Weiss. Absolutely stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that second chapter :)


	3. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Just wanted to say I’m going to try to make these chapters longer just for you guys. It’s going to be a little hard, but I’ll do my best. :)

“Why is she like that, Yang?! Why?!”

Ruby slams her hand onto Yang’s and Blake’s coffee table. “Please don’t break that, I just bought it yesterday,” says Blake. Ruby apologizes and Blake sets down some tea on the aforementioned coffee table.

“Thanks, Blake.” Blake gives her a warm smile and sits next to Yang on the couch.

“From what you told me, you should honestly just get a new partner,” Yang says affirmatively. “Have you tried that?”

“No, Yang. It’s only been two days since that fight.”

“Is it even possible to get a new partner this late into the project?” Ruby gives a hefty sigh.

“Maybe but everyone already seems to have a partner. Plus, I don’t think I have the confidence to approach someone and ask them.” Ruby takes a sip from the tea. “This pretty good tea, Blake.”

“Thanks,” Blake says with a warm smile.

“Sis, can’t you ask Oobleck for an extension or even to go solo.”

“I tried yesterday and he says the best he can do is give a one day extension, which basically amounts nothing.”

“Ruby, have you tried talking to her?” Blake asks.

“No, hell no. I’m not doing that. After that! No.”

“Ruby, you don’t seem to have many choices right now,” Yang says. “I don't like that cold bitch either, but you don’t seem to have the luxury to be choosing partners anyways.”

“Yang’s right, Ruby. You should just talk to her. She’s probably going through the same issues you are right now.”

Ruby releases a deep sigh. “I don’t know Yang. It’s probably best if I find some other means to get this project done.”

“Ruby, may I give you my opinion?” Blake asks.

“Shoot.”

“This girl, Weiss?”

“Yes, Weiss.”

“Okay. Weiss is somewhat in the right.” Ruby begins to protest. “Ruby, you made an agreement with her. If you had issues with her proposition, you should’ve said something. I don’t agree on how she treated you, but I do agree with her reasoning. Go talk to her.”

“What if she says no? She made it pretty clear that I’m a bad partner or whatever.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to her,” Yang says. Ruby’s eyes widen.

“Yang, are you serious?” Ruby asks.

“I’m going too,” Blake exclaims.

“No one yells at my baby sister and gets away with it!”

“But I’m 17,” Ruby mumbles.

“Whatever. Alrighty, let’s go talk to her!”

“Today?!”

“Better now than never!”

~*~

Weiss sits in her desk, banging her head on the surface of the desk. “What am I going to do?” She groans to herself. She hears a strong knock on the door and she practically jumps out of her chair. “Who on Earth?!” She walks to door and there stands a 5’’8’ girl wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. Behind her is Ruby and a girl with black hair, a bow, and she is wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. “Are you Weiss?” Says the blonde girl with such affirmation that Weiss feels like she shrunk down by three sizes. She gives a silent gulp and says, “Yes, I am. And you are?”

“Yang Xiao Long. Ruby’s older sister.”

“I see. Why are you here?”

“To talk.”

Yang walks, no, pushes her way into Weiss’ apartment. “By the gods, what is your problem?” Blake and Ruby silently enter. Ruby’s blushing out of pure embarrassment.

“Ruby told me about your project.”

“Look, I stand by what I said.”

“Just hear us out,” says the girl with the bow.

“And you are…”

“Blake. Blake Belladonna,” she says, soft spokenly.

“Okay, Blake. I’ll hear you out.”

“Thanks. Ruby told us what happened. And before we say anymore, I recognize that you are in the right.”

“Humph, why wouldn’t I be?”

“However, you didn’t have to be like that to Ruby.”

“Yeah, what the hell?” Yang declares. “Ruby may be a little lazy sometimes,” Ruby gives a silent complaint, “but she isn’t stupid and she takes things like this seriously.” Blake continues for Yang.

“What Yang is trying to say is that Ruby wants to do well in this project. And right now, she can’t do that without you, Weiss.” Weiss looks at Ruby, who is fidgeting with her fingers. Weiss sighs and looks at the two girls.

“I’m going to be honest with you two. I may not like how Ruby conducted herself, but she seems to be my only option right now. Plus, she seems desperate as well.” Ruby looks up with pleading eyes. “Yang. Blake. May you leave us for a bit?” Blake nods and takes Yang by the hand. They both leave and the two ex-project partners are left. “Ruby.” Ruby looks up shamefully at Weiss. “If you’re going to be my partner, please take this seriously.”

“I will! I always have…”

“No, Ruby. Look, I never meant to yell at you. I’m sure you mean well and-”

“Weiss, I’m sorry. I’ll be more hardworking. I promise.”

“Just be on top of your work, okay. Five more days, okay. I’ll even read the chapters with you. Do you think you can work with that?” Ruby nods vigorously. Weiss gives a gentle smile and sticks out her hand. “It’s a deal then.” Ruby slowly takes her hand and shakes it. 

“I’ll do good, I promise.”

“Good. Were those your sisters?”

“No. I mean yes. Yang is my sister. Blake is her girlfriend.”

“Oh. They remind me of my sister. Well, see you tomorrow for the reading.”

“Got it! Thanks, Weiss. By the way, can I have more of that coffee?”

~*~

“Hey, Weiss.” Weiss walks into Ruby’s apartment. “Sorry that it’s a mess. I was reading the first chapter before you came.”

“It’s...tolerable,” Weiss says behind gritted teeth. 

“Okay, good. We’re doing good. Oh, did you bring it?!” Weiss reaches into her purse and takes out a small bag of coffee grounds.

“Just as I promised.”

“Yay! I couldn’t stop thinking about that coffee for a week.”

Ruby leads Weiss to her desk. “I don’t have a table so we’ll have to share this desk.”

“That’s fine.” Ruby smiles at her and opens up the textbook PDF on her PC and begins to read about the foundations of crimp justice. Besides the occasional question about the reading, the pair stayed silent. When they finish reading the first chapter, Ruby says, “God that’s so boring!”

“You have to read it, Ruby. We had a deal.”

“I knooow. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s boring.” Weiss rolls her eyes. “Why are you so serious about this, anyways?” Ruby taps her fingertips on the desk. “I mean, I’m an forensic science major, but I don’t think I can be that serious about it.”

“Ruby, do you know who I am?” Weiss asks melancholically.

“No. Am I supposed to?”

“You really don’t know who I am?” Weiss says, almost gratefully.

“No.”

“Well, I’m the daughter of Jacque Schnee, owner of Schnee Incorporated. Ringing a bell.”

“Schnee Incorporated? Like the company that makes the best PC’s out there. That Schnee Incorporated?”

“Yes.”

“No way! I love their computers.”

“That’s why I asked. I couldn’t help but notice your computer. Anyways, I’m the heiress. Well, I was the heiress up until two years ago.”

“I’m not following.”

“I parted ways with the Schnee family. My father is...let’s say he’s less than ideal. He wanted me to eventually take over the company, but he wanted it his way, which is also less than ideal. I couldn’t live with knowing what my father was doing with the company and I wanted to be the end of it. So, I moved out two years ago to live on my own. I went to school, got a job, and then moved here. I want the Schnee name to go somewhere better, so I decided why not law enforcement. My sister is part of the Air Force, so why not. However, when I did that, father cut my ties to the family, but that just motivated me more. I wanted the world to know that the Schnee name is one to be proud of. I want to be the pride of the Schnee name…” Weiss looks at Ruby who is listening attentively, looks away, and blushes. “It’s a little cheesy, I know.”

“No it isn’t.” Weiss looks at Ruby once again. “Why is it silly? You seem to have your mind on this and you are definitely not one to back down. Weiss, you seem to have a better reason than I do to be a forensic science major.”

“Why are you a forensic science major, then?” Ruby blushes.

“I- I’d rather not say.” Weiss looks at the girls burning cheeks and decides to drop the question. “Anyways, do you want coffee?”

“Yes! Yes. yes…”

Weiss gets up and goes to Ruby’s kitchen. Ruby watches as Weiss makes the coffee effortlessly. “Tell me about yourself, Ruby.” Ruby gets out of her daze.

“Hm! Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Weiss chuckles.

“Tell me about yourself. Who is this Ruby Rose?” Weiss finishes up the coffee and places a mug in front of Ruby.

“There’s not a lot to say, to be honest.” Ruby takes a sip from the coffee. “So good…”

“I doubt that.”

“I mean, I never really talk about myself so I don’t know what to say.”

“Okay, I’ll ask you questions. What’s your favorite movie genre?”

“Horror. I hate getting scared but I love the thrill!”

“Favorite animal?”

“Dog. I have a dog named Zwei back at my dad’s place.”

“You have a dog?!”

“Yes. He’s the sweetest bean.” Weiss jumps with excitement.

“I love dogs!”

“You do?! Hold up, I’ll show you a picture.” Ruby rushes for her phone and pulls up a picture of Zwei. She holds up the phone for Weiss to see and Weiss melts.

“He’s perfect…”

“Yeah. He was mommy’s...before she died…” Weiss feels a ping of guilt in her chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s been 13 years. I had a lot of time to get used to it.” Ruby puts her phone down and goes back to her coffee.

“Ruby.”

“Yes, Weiss?”

“Sorry for yelling at you. I never really got to apologize. I never really had a good chance at friends.”

“I’m your friend?”

“Hm?” Weiss says, surprisingly.

“You just said I’m your friend.”

“Oh…I guess you are.”

“Well, I forgive you, good friend Weiss.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Good friend Weiss.” Ruby sticks her tongue and Weiss playfully rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)


	4. Tacos and Singing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m slowly getting the hang of this (I hope). Enjoy :)

“And that's the last chapter.” Weiss gets up and stretches as Ruby groans.

“Finally, I thought it would never end,” Ruby says.

“We could’ve gone a lot faster if you didn’t drink so much coffee!”

“It’s not my fault you make the best coffee!”

Weiss sighs and smiles at Ruby. “At least we got it done in time. We’ll start the project tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Weiss leaves the apartment and Ruby’s phone begins to ring. “Hello?”

“Sis, you busy?”

“No. We just finished up, actually.”

“Amazing! We’re going to a taco truck right now. Wanted to ask if you want to come?”

“Sure, sounds like fun!”

“Great! We’ll be there in fifteen minutes or so. You can wait in the lobby. Okay, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ruby puts the phone down and an idea pops into her head. Ruby dashes out the apartment and knocks on Weiss’ door. “Weiss, you there?” Weiss opens the door with confusion.

“Yes. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, me, Blake, and Yang are going to get some food later and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with?” Weiss leans against the doorsill and thinks for a bit.

“Sure. I have time.” Ruby pumps her fist into the air.

“Yay! They’ll be here in fifteen minutes. See you then, good friend Weiss.”

“I am really regretting this friend thing,” Weiss says under her breath.

“You say something?”

“No. See you in fifteen minutes.”

Ruby heads back into her apartment and changes into more suitable clothes. She puts on a black shirt with a red rose on the center, a crimson skirt and a black pair of converse. She picks up her small, black handbag and heads off to Weiss’ apartment once again. Ruby waits a minute or five until Weiss comes out. As Weiss exits the door, Ruby is entranced by Weiss’ clothes. She’s wearing a white blazer, a blizzard blue scarf, a blue pair of skinny jeans, and white high heels. Ruby smiles and says, “You look great!” Weiss returns the smile.

“Thank you. Are they here yet?”

“No, but we can wait for them in the lobby.”

Weiss nods and follows Ruby to the lobby. They sit in the lobby couch awkwardly until Yang arrives. “Hey Ruby!”

“Hey Yang! I invited Weiss, hope that’s okay?”

“Sure, the more the merrier. I’m pretty sure Blake doesn’t mind either. Well, come on, let’s go.” Ruby signals at Weiss to get in and they both sit in the back of the car.

“So...where are we going?” Weiss asks. “Ruby didn’t really tell me.” Yang answers her.

“We’re going to a taco truck. It may seem a little rundown, but trust me when I say they make the best tacos ever. Right, Blake.” Blake hums in agreement.

“I’ve never been to a taco truck.”

“It’s great, Weiss. Trust me,” Ruby says with a bright smile.

“I’ll trust you,” Weiss says shakily.

The four arrive at the taco truck, which is next to a freeway and in the parking lot of a laundromat. Yang parks the car and the four water out the car. “It’s in...a parking lot?” Weiss says with disappointment.

“C’mon ice queen. You’ll be angry you haven’t known of this place earlier,” says Yang with a bright smile.

They walk to the truck and Blake turns to the other three girls. “So what would you like to order?”

“I’ll take a burrito al pastor,” says Yang.

“I’ll take a same,” says Ruby. “What would you like, Weiss?”

“I don’t know. I have never been to a place like this.” Weiss shoves her hands into her pockets.

“Oh…” Ruby thinks for a beat. “Get her three tacos.” Blake nods and sets the order.

“So where exactly do we eat?” Weiss asks.

“We eat here.” Yang points to a long board nailed to the parking lot fence.

‘This is not going great,’ Weiss thinks to herself.

Blake joins the four girls with a white plastic bag in hand and inside is their food. Yang and Ruby get their burritos and Weiss takes the three tacos Ruby ordered for her. Weiss looks at Blake and asks, “What did you get?”

“Tacos. Same as you.”

“Oh, I see.” Weiss opens up the tinfoil that concealed the tacos and inside are three tacos de al pastor and cilantro. Weiss reluctantly picks up the taco and takes a bite out of it. The flavor explodes into Weiss’ mouth. “Oh, wow.” Yang laughs.

“Told you you’ll love it.” Weiss takes another bite out of it and it continues to get better.

“So good…” Weiss mumbles. “How did you find this place?”

“Our dad used to take us here every now and again,” Yang explains.

“Yeah! Sometimes we would have a stressful day and he’d just take us out for tacos,” Ruby reminisces. “Good times.”

“How did Blake learn about this place?” Weiss asks.

“Yang took me here for our official first date. I was just like you. I told Yang, ‘You took me to the outskirts of the city to a taco truck?’ She was able to shut me up real quick,” explains Blake.

“Yessir!” Yang wraps her arms around the dark haired girl and nuzzles her hair. “Tacos never disappoint.” Blake takes Yang’s hand.

“She never fails to impress.” Ruby nods in agreement.

Weiss looks at her tacos and back to the three girls. She smiles to herself and says, “Well, consider me impressed, Yang. And I’m not one to be easily impressed.”

“I didn’t impress you?” Ruby distressfully exclaims.

“No. You could’ve gotten close if you didn’t always ask for coffee and go for bathroom breaks!” Ruby pouts.

“Well at least I’m trying,” Ruby says. Blake silently chuckles as Yang breaks into full on laughter.

“You two are like an old couple,” Yang says.

“Quiet, you,” snaps a blushing Weiss. Ruby blushes as well and continues to eat her burrito in silence. The four girls continue to eat in silence except for the occasional wooing from Yang to Blake. Weiss watches the couple and smiles. Ruby, on the other hand, is dealing with the embarrassment of seeing Yang canoodling with Blake. When they finished up, they returned to Yang’s car. “So, what music do you want to listen to, Weiss?” Blake asks.

“Me?” Weiss is taken off guard.

“Yeah. Today, the music is all up to you,” Yang answers.

“Well…” Weiss blushes as she gives her response. “May you play ‘My Understandings’ by Of Mice & Men?” Ruby’s eyes fill with excitement.

“You listen to Of Mice & Men?!” Ruby is basically bouncing in her seat.

“Well, yes...is that okay?”

“I love Of Mice & Men!” Ruby gives Weiss a bear hug. She releases Weiss and Weiss blushes. “C’mon, Yang! Play it!”

“Okay, okay. I will.” Yang plays the song and Ruby begins to sing along to the song.

“‘ _ I don’t mind it, I don’t mind if you overrated. Or if you’re staring at the edge of the world. _ ’ Sing it with me, Weiss!” Weiss blushes and joins Ruby.

“‘ _ Keep in mind that I'm sore of blurry vision. _ ’” Ruby falls silent and just listens to Weiss sing. “‘ _ But I can see it has to be you, love, that I've been dreaming of. _ ’” Ruby begins to fill with awe. She has never heard anything so beautiful before. “‘ _ And if we climb this high, I swear we'll never die. _ ’” Weiss continues to sing on her own until Ruby gains the courage to join her once again. Once the song ends, the car falls silent as they register what they heard from Weiss. Ruby is the first to speak up.

“Weiss, you sounded amazing!” Weiss’ face begins to burn up. “That is the best singing I’ve heard in...forever!”

“Thanks…” Weiss says as she places her hand behind her neck.

“Ice queen, you really are something,” Yang says and Blake nods in agreement.

“How did you get so good?!” Ruby asks.

“I- I used to sing at concerts before I came to live here.” Ruby gives a silent ‘wow.’ “My father even paid to give piano lessons, but I much prefer singing and one other thing…”

“And what may that other thing be?” Asks Blake.

“Well...promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I swear it on Yang,” says Blake.

“Ruby knows this already, but I don’t really get along with my father, and through that anger, I decided to take up guitar lessons behind his back. I thought it would make me happy rebeling, but it didn’t do much. However, I kept it up and I like to think I’m pretty good at it.” Weiss gives a prideful smile.

“That’s so cool, Weiss! I play the bass guitar!” Ruby exclaims. “We should play together one day!”

“Sure, one day.” Ruby gives Weiss a toothy grin and Weiss returns the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some aspects of this chapter is taken directly from my life, such as the taco truck, which is based on a real taco truck I like to go to, and the music choice. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Presentation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I wanna slowly make these chapters longer as I go on so you guys can have something more to enjoy. Let me stop wasting your time now and enjoy the chapter.

“For the past day or so, I was thinking how we should tackle this project, and I decided we will do a slideshow/video.” Ruby sits on Weiss’ couch drinking coffee as she listens to Weiss explain the project. “We will do fifteen slides, three slides per chapter. Then, we record a voice-over explaining the slides. Do you know how to edit videos?” Ruby nods, not removing her lips from her mug. “Good. I know a studio where we can record our audio in.” Ruby interrupts her.

“When are we recording the audio?”

“That’s the issue. I planned this out to be done in a day, but I doubt we can do that. We can push it for one more day, but I don’t know if Oobleck will allow it.”

“He will.”

“How do you know?” asks Weiss.

“After our argument, I asked him if I can get an extension and he gave me one extra day.”

“Ruby, you adorable genius.” Ruby smiles at the compliment.

“Did you just call me adorable?” Weiss replies without hesitation.

“No.” Ruby playfully rolls her eyes. “Anyways, this is perfect. We can work on the slides today and do the recording and editing tomorrow. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds awesome.”

“Good. Well, let’s get started. I’ll do chapters one, three, and five. You will do one and two. Please include one or two pictures per slide.”

“Got it!”

The girls diligently began to work. They make no pauses nor do they make any noise. The only sound bouncing off the walls of Weiss’ apartment is the clicks and clacks of their keyboards. This goes on for an hour until Ruby groans. “How do I make three slides explaining everything from these long chapters?!” Usually, Weiss would scold Ruby, but for once she agrees.

“I see what you mean. These slides are either going to be too dense or too light on information, and we have to record and edit on the same day.”

“Weiss, I think we bit a lot more than we can chew.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do.” Weiss slams her head on the table.

“Um, you okay?”

“Never better…”

“Weiss, how about this? We don’t make a presentation, we film ourselves explaining the chapters and nothing more.” Weiss perks up.

“I’m listening.”

“We can divide the video into each section of the chapters and explain them. If you want, we can even mash two sections together if they’re too short or if they overlap. Then, I can use that extra day we got just for editing it to perfection.”

“Ruby.” Ruby begins to fill with fear.

“Yeah,” she says in a shaky voice.

“You’re a genius.” Weiss gets up from her chair and gives Ruby a bear hug. 

Ruby blushes and says, “Oh, thanks.”

“Well, let’s get to it. Where do you want to record it?”

“Why not here? Your couch looks way better than anything in my apartment.”

“Makes sense. Let’s do it!”

The two worked hard for the rest of the day, trying to get the video to perfection. It wasn’t until 10:49 P.M. that they perfect it. “...so...tired…” the two girls say in unison. After such an excruciating task, they both lay on the couch. “At least we’re done,” Weiss says in finality. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the editi- Ruby?” Weiss looks over to Ruby and the girl is fast asleep. Weiss releases a sigh, gets up, and brings Ruby a blanket. “You did great today, Ruby.” Weiss lightly puts the blanket around Ruby. “Sleep tight.” Weiss turns off the lights and heads off to bed.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sun shining dimly across the room. She sits up and does her morning stretches and yawns. She looks around and notices a lack of band posters and the mess that surrounds her room. Instead, her eyes show a neat room. Maybe a little too neat. She looks to her right and sees Weiss sleeping. Ruby’s face begins to imitate a strawberry as she realizes where she is. She stands up and begins to slowly pack her stuff away. Everything goes smoothly until Ruby drops a notebook, causing a catastrophic boom to fill the room. She looks towards Weiss and Weiss begins to wake up. Weiss’ eyes flicker and Ruby begins to panic. “H-hey, Weiss…” Ruby says in terror. Weiss rubs the sleep in her eyes.

“Morning Ruby.” Ruby sighs in relief at the lack of anger coming from Weiss. It’s also the first time she’s seen Weiss with her hair down and Ruby finds a liking in it.

“I like your hair. It’s pretty.” Weiss shakes her head in disagreement.

“It’s much better in the ponytail.” Weiss yawns and finally gets out of bed. “You fell asleep last night after we finished up. I didn’t wake you up, so I just brought you a blanket. I hope I didn’t scare you too much.”

“No, you scared me the right amount.” Weiss chuckles.

“Anyways, you want breakfast? I can make you some.”

“You sure? I was just about to head back to my apartment.”

“Nonsense. I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Weiss heads to her kitchen and prepares some eggs benedict. “It smells great, Weiss.” Weiss smiles and finishes up the food.

“You always compliment my food.”

“Because it’s always great. How I’d kill to be able to cook like you? How did you get so good?”

“Klein taught me how to cook.”

“Who’s Klein?”

“Oh, he is, well was, my butler. He taught me how to cook. Actually, he taught me most things I know how to do.”

“He sounds great! My dad tried to teach me cooking but I never got a hang of it. Yang on the other hand is easily one of the best cooks out there.”

“Better than me?” Weiss asks teasingly.

“No! You are the best.” Ruby says nervously with a blush covering her face.

“I am just joking, you know.” Ruby places her hand on her chest and sighs.

“Oh thank everything,” Ruby says in relief.

Weiss places the eggs benedict in front of Ruby and Ruby begins to salivate. Ruby digs in quickly and the combination of hollandaise sauce, ham, poached eggs and English muffin created the best thing Ruby has ever eaten. Ruby was in heaven and she wishes to never leave. “So, how is it?” Ruby shakes of her daze.

“What?”

“How is it?” Weiss asks nervously.

“Amazing! Ten out of ten! Wouldn’t make any changes!” Weiss sighs and smiles.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.” Ruby returns the smile and continues to eat. 

  
  


Ruby finishes the meals, gets up, washes her plate and says, “Well, I guess Imma head back to my place and start editing.”

“Hey, Ruby?”

“What’s up, Weiss?”

“I don’t have any classes today so may I join you?”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

Weiss follows Ruby to her apartment. Once they enter, Ruby heads straight for her computer and begins to work and Weiss scrunches her nose in disgust at the filthy room, but she doesn’t comment on it. Weiss sits down on Ruby’s bed and watches Ruby edit the video. “How long do you think it’s going to take?” Ruby doesn’t respond, she is centered on editing the video. “Okay then..” Weiss says awkwardly. Weiss takes a look around and the mess that fills Ruby’s room disgusts her. She looks at Ruby and says, “Ruby?” No response once again. Weiss smirks and begins to clean up Ruby’s apartment.

Hours pass and Ruby finally finishes up the editing. She stretches and says, “That’s it! We’re done.” She turns around on her swivel chair. “Weiss do wanna see…” Ruby looks around her apartment and it’s immaculate. There’s not a mess in sight. It’s just her in this seemingly perfect room. “Um, Weiss?” Ruby walks to the living room and sees Weiss cleaning up her kitchen. Weiss looks up and says, “Oh, hey Ruby.” Ruby waves.

“H-hey. You cleaned all this?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to interrupt you so I thought I could clean up a little. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“No! No. I just wish you told me.”

“I tried but you were focused on editing the video. Speaking of which, how did it turn out?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s good to go. We can turn it in right now if you’d like.”

“Yes, I’d like that.” Ruby returns to her computer and turns in the assignment. “And we are finally free!” Ruby changes her happy demeanor to a more gloomy one.

“Ruby, are you okay?”

“I mean, it’s over. We’re no longer partners.” Ruby turns off her computer.

“Well, yes. We’re done.”

“I mean, now you don’t have a reason to come visit.”

“Don’t be stupid, Ruby.” Ruby looks up at Weiss. “Just because the project is over doesn’t mean I won’t want to see you.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course! One week ago, I would still be alone in my classes and life in general, but now, I have you Ruby. You are my friend and I wouldn’t change it, so cheer up because this sure isn’t a dramatic goodbye!” Ruby’s face lights up and Ruby gives Weiss a tackling hug. “Oof!”

“Thank you, good friend Weiss.” Weiss smiles and returns the hug.

“Please don’t call me that,” Weiss whispers lovingly.

Ruby’s phone buzzes. “Give me a moment,” says Ruby. “Hello.” Weiss waits on Ruby. “Yeah sounds like fun. I’ll go.” Ruby hangs up and says, “That was Yang.”

“What did she say?”

“Well, we’re going out to eat again, but this time with our dad.”

“I see.”

“And she wanted to invite you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. She’s bringing Blake as well and she thought it would be great to bring you along as well.”

“Sure, I’ll go.”

“Alright! We’re leaving at 6 PM. See you there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Dinner and the Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter deals with loneliness and if that’s not your cup of tea, proceed with caution. Anyways, enjoy.

Ruby knocks on Weiss’ door with a three-tap rhythm. “Weiss, are you ready to go? Yang and Blake are waiting for us.”

“Yes, I’m ready.” Weiss exits her apartment and Ruby’s breath is taken away. Weiss’ has a light blue eyeshadow, a light foundation, and a small bit of blush. As Ruby’s eyes go further down, she sees Weiss’ well-knit white cardigan, a blue shirt underneath it, a gray skirt, and white high heels. Ruby tries her best to hide her blush and loud drum for a heart. 

She takes a gulp and says, “You look amazing, Weiss.”

“Thank you, Ruby. You don’t look bad yourself.” She’s right. Although Ruby didn’t go to the lengths Weiss went to to get ready for the dinner, there was no denying she looked great. The only form of makeup Ruby has on her face is a light hint of eyeliner. Her clothes, on the other hand, showed more care. Ruby wears a leather jacket which was left unbuttoned to show the shirt underneath, which is a red shirt with a black, broken heart at its center. She is also wearing a pair of jean shorts and a pair of red and white sneakers.

“I don’t know, Weiss. I just threw this on with no thought.”

“Nonsense. You look amazing.” Ruby blushes and gives Weiss a toothy smile.

“Well then, let’s go!” exclaims Ruby.

The pair head down to the lobby of the biking and there’s a car parked out in front that is beeping furiously. “We! Don’t! Have! All! Day!” screams a very impatient Yang. Blake shakes her head in disappointment and forces Yang’s hands off the steering wheel.

“My car, my rules,” Blake explains. Yang gives her a flirtatious smile.

“Whatever you say, kitty.” Yang gives a gentle kiss on Blake’s nose and Blake smiles at the sweet gesture. 

Weiss and Ruby enter the car and Ruby asks, “Where’s dad?”

“He’s at the restaurant right now. He said we can meet him there.” Ruby nods and Blake begins to drive to the restaurant.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how is your father like?” asks Weiss.

“Dad?” Yang says. “He’s really cool. It’s hard to find a person who doesn’t seem to like dad.”

“Except for maybe Qrow,” responds Ruby.

“They don’t hate each other! They’re...just rivals,” says Yang. 

“Yeah, because filling dad’s car with cement was just because of ‘rivalry,’” says Ruby while laughing.

“What on Earth?! How are you laughing at that?!” Weiss says in horror.

“Dad was going to get rid of the old thing anyways,” Yang explains. “That was some day.” Weiss looks at Blake, expecting Blake to be in the same camp Weiss is in, but Blake seems to be holding in her laughter. 

‘These are the strangest group of misfits,’ Weiss thinks to herself.

“Guys, we’re here,” Blake says. Weiss looks out the window and the restaurant seems to be a diner of some sort. More aligned to Weiss’ speed. The four girls exit and enter the diner. The inside isn’t anything too significant to Weiss, but it’s still nice looking. The entrance has a red carpet reaching from the door to the receptionist. The walls are filled with photographs of what Weiss assumes to be past customers. The tables are dotted around the diner, each having around four or six chairs. The booths have black leather seating and black cushioning. Weiss feels...strange. She has never seen a place like this, but she feels at home. She tries to remember the last time she felt this way, but nothing came to her. She is rescued by this daze thanks to a girl wearing a leather jacket.

“Are you okay, Weiss?” asks Ruby. Wiess looks at Ruby and gives a comforting, soft smile.

“Never better,” responds Weiss. Ruby returns the smile.

“Yang and Blake already went with my dad. My dad’s this way. Let’s go.”

Weiss follows Ruby to a booth at the corner of the diner and both Blake and Yang are laughing and joking with a man, clearly older than both of them. The man looks towards Weiss and gives a goofy yet comforting smile. “You must be Weiss,” he says. He gets up and shakes Weiss’ hand firmly. “My daughter has told me so much about you.” Weiss looks at Ruby, but Ruby looks away with a blush on her face.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Rose,” Weiss says respectfully. The man gives a pained expression for a split second before going back to that goofy smile.

“It’s Mr. Xiao Long, but can call me Tai. Anyways, have a seat. We can’t spend the entire night standing.”

Weiss sits down next to Ruby and watches the three girls and Tai joke around and have fun. For the most part, she stays silent. She may smile and comment here and there, but she’s mostly just a bystander watching them have fun. It was kind of painful for Weiss. She looks down at her feet, then back at the group. “I’m going to use the restroom if you don’t mind,” Weiss says.

“Oh, sure. The restroom is across the room to the right,” says Tai. Weiss gets up and walks towards the restroom. She enters the restroom and locks herself in one of the stalls, where she stays for the next seven minutes feeling lonely and miserable.

~*~

Ruby looks in the direction of the restroom, hoping to see Weiss walking back to the table. “Ruby, are you okay,” whispers Blake.

“Yeah. I’m just worried about Weiss. She’s been gone a while,” Ruby says with a frown across her face. “If you don’t mind, Imma go and check on her.” Blake nods in understanding.

“Go for it.”

Ruby gets and walks to the restroom. She walks in and it’s empty except for one person in a stall. “Weiss is that you?” No response. “Weiss, I recognize those shoes anywhere.” Weiss sighs.

“Yes, I’m here,” Weiss says solemnly.

“Are you okay? You’ve been gone a while.” Weiss opens the stall and Ruby sees Weiss’ eyes red and wet. 

“No, I’m not…” Weiss wipes the tears in her eyes.

“Weiss, what’s wrong?” Weiss leans against the stall and begins to explain.

“I- I don’t know. I guess it’s just… it’s just that I don’t feel like I belong in the group. You guys are having fun with your dad and I don’t feel like I’m a part of that. I begin to doubt if I should’ve even come. I’m beginning to believe that I just slowed down this day between the four of you. You guys don’t need me here and it kind of hurts.” Ruby’s heart begins to shatter into million pieces like glass being thrown at a wall. “Do you guys want me here? Do you think I deserve to be here?” Weiss takes a slight pause. “I never really had friends, Ruby. Before I moved here, I would just want to go home from school because I knew Winter was there. The only person that I knew cared and loved me. After she left to join the AirForce, I didn’t have anyone until my father hired Klein. He became my friend and even felt like a father at times. Now, I’m here, living alone with no one. Not until I got to know you, your sister, and Blake.” Weiss looks down at her shoes, almost in shame. “I thought maybe things wouldn’t be so bad, but there was always this thought that maybe it wasn’t real. That these friends I made aren’t real and that I may be having a long dream. Watching you guys have fun, I felt so disconnected. I didn’t feel worthy to have that kind of fun. Worthy to be your friend. Worthy to-” Ruby hugs Weiss with tears streaming down her face.

“Weiss, you deserve it all.” Ruby hugs Weiss a little tighter. “You are our friend. Although it may take some time to know your place with us, you do have a place. You deserve to be happy, Weiss. Weiss…” Ruby cups Weiss’ cheeks. “Do I feel real?” Weiss blushes and answers the question truthfully as possible.

“Yes…”

“Then you are my friend and there’s nothing that’ll change that. You aren’t dead weight. Weiss, ever since we went to the taco truck, you had all of us care for you. It wasn’t because you were a dead weight, it was because you are an amazing human being.” Ruby let’s go of Weiss' cheeks and wipes the tears off of Weiss’ cheeks. “If you don’t feel comfortable, I can ask Blake to drive you back home, but if you want to stay, just know that there’s a seat at the table for you for a reason.” Weiss wipes the tears off of Ruby’s face in return.

“I’m staying,” answers Weiss. Ruby smiles.

“Good. C’mon, I’m getting hungry.”

Ruby turns and leaves as Weiss places her hands where Ruby’s hands were. Weiss blushes and follows Ruby back to the booth. “There you are. I was getting worried for you two girls,” Tai says.

“Yeah, sorry to worry you dad,” Ruby says with an earnest grin. 

“Yes, sorry to keep you waiting...Tai,” Weiss says guiltily. They sit back to their original seats and begin to joke around and eat.

~*~

“Ruby did mention that this Qrow character filled your car with cement,” Weiss says while trying her best to hold back her laughter.

“Oh, that,” Tai says. “I told him I was going to scrap the car since it was just way too old. His bright idea was to ruin the car. So one drunk night he did just that. Still not as funny as the time our roommates and I made him wear a horrible wig to school.”

“How did you convince him to do that?” asks Blake.

“Qrow used to gamble back in college and we decided to rig a game against him just to make him wear this old wig Summer had lying around. When the professor saw it, he spit out his coffee and decided to end the class because he just didn’t want to deal with that in his lecture hall. Good times.”

“You had roommates?” Weiss asks.

“He had three,” answers Ruby. “He had Raven, Qrow, and mommy.”

“It was always a different story each week when I was living with them,” Tai says. “With Raven, it’s always her trying to start a fight with someone, which sounds a lot like her daughter.”

“That kid deserved it,” Yang proclaims.

“Which kid,” Blake asks.

“Nothing…” Yang says nervously.

“And with Qrow, he always had gotten in trouble with a school staff because of his gambling or his drinking. With Summer...she mostly stayed quiet but she sometimes liked fueling the fire that Qrow or Raven made,” Tai explains.

“What about you, dad? Did you do anything?” asks Ruby.

“Nope. Yep, your old man was the perfect student,” Tai leans back with pride plastered across his face.

“As if! Qrow told us how you always tried to get with a different girl almost every week!” Yang exclaims.

“Well…what about you, Yang? How’s school for you?” Tai asks.

“Go on. Tell him, Yang,” Blake insists.

“It’s going smoothly...I think…” Yang says in uncertainty. Blake face palms.

“Well, just make sure you do something good with your time, honey,” Tai says in a comforting voice. “Well, I think it’s time to go. Your dad has work tomorrow. Hope to see you girls soon.” Tai leaves on his own, but not before paying the entire bill. 

The four girls walk to Blake’s car. As they do, Weiss asks Ruby, “Do you want to walk back home?”

“Why do you ask?” asks Ruby.

“Well it’s not that far from here and I just feel like walking with you,” Weiss explains.

“Sure, sounds fun.” Ruby raises her voice. “Blake, Yang. Me and Weiss will walk home. You can go on without us.”

“Alright, sis. Stay safe!” Yang says.

“We will,” Ruby says.

Blake and Yang drive off and it’s just the two neighbors now. “Thanks for what you did back at the restaurant, Ruby,” Weiss says.

“It’s no big deal, Weiss,” Ruby says. “Weiss, did you mean all that back at the restaurant.” Weiss let’s the question linger in the air.

“Yes, I did. I wouldn’t lie to you like that, Ruby. Every last word is true. Especially the part of you being real…” Ruby blushes as she remembers the conversation.

“Well, you do mean a lot to me, even though I’ve only known you for two weeks,” Ruby says as she rubs her neck in embarrassment. 

They continue to walk in silence, and yet, they are enjoying every second of it. Just walking in the cold night with street lamps pouring light onto the streets below. The click and clacking of their shoes are almost therapeutic to them. Ruby takes in a huge breath and thinks to herself, ‘Perfect. Absolutely perfect.’

“Ruby, if it’s okay, may I tell you something?” asks Weiss.

“Sure.”

“Although it’s only been two weeks like you said, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so connected to someone before.”

“I know what you mean. I feel the same way.”

“And you are my friend, right?”

“Yes, Weiss. And if I have to remind you every day, I will.”

“Good but how much are you my friend?”

“I’m not following.”

“Like, are we mutuals? Friends? Or maybe even best friends?”

“Weiss. It’s my turn to be honest.” Weiss gives Ruby all her attention. “I feel like...we’re best friends.” Ruby rubs her foot on the floor in shame.

“I...I feel the same way.” Ruby’s face brightens up.

“You do?!”

“Yes. You’re always there for me and no matter how cold I can be sometimes, you still had the time to comfort me in the restaurant restroom.” Ruby becomes a bouncing ball of just pure glee.

“Weiss, are you my bestie-better-than-the-restie?!”

“Oh, I’m already regretting this,” Weiss says under her breath. Ruby jumps and hugs Weiss. “Okay, okay. I’m your bestie-better-than the whatever nonsense,” Weiss says while giggling.

~*~

The two newly formed best friends finally arrive at their apartment complex. Ruby takes Weiss’ hand as they walk up the stairs and Weiss gently squeezes Ruby’s hand. They stop at the front of their apartment doors and Ruby let’s go of Weiss' hand. “Well, good night bestie-better-than-the-restie,” Ruby lovingly says.

“Good night bestie-better-than-the-whatever,” Weiss responds. 

The girls enter their own respective apartments, but not before exchanging one final hug. Ruby lies on her head and hugs one of her pillows in pure glee.

“Weiss is my bestie!!! I have a bestie!!!” exclaims Ruby. She begins to giggle to herself and falls asleep. Weiss, on the other hand, lies in her bed in contemplation.

“I have a best friend...Ruby is my best friend…” Weiss says in relief. She smiles to the thought and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)


	7. Coffee Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter, but I’ll try my best to make future ones longer. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Ruby yawns her biggest yawn as Professor Port goes on his tangent about his trip in Machu Picchu or something along those lines. The clock finally hits 5 PM and Port’s alarm finally rings out. “Oh, well I guess that’s all for today. Enjoy the rest of your day,” proclaims the moustached man. Ruby packs her stuff and leaves the lecture hall, where Weiss is waiting for her.

“Oh, hey Weiss. Wasn’t expecting you to be here,” Ruby blubbers.

“My class ended ten minutes ago and I decided to wait for you out here,” Weiss explains with a smile.

“Oh.” Ruby rubs the back of her neck. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“There’s a coffee shop here on campus called ‘Espresso’. I overheard some classmates claim that it has the best coffee around.” Ruby begins to snicker.

“I doubt that with you here on campus.”

“You have nothing but praise for coffee, don’t you?” inquires Weiss.

“Yes, ma'am. Anyways, do you want to go to the coffee shop or not?”

“Don’t rush me,” retorts Weiss.

They walked across campus and what a beautiful day was for a walk. The birds were singing tunes to each other, students were laughing and chatting with each other, even the professors were standing around and just having a good time. The sunset radiated a warm glow on the two girls and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple and orange. The leaves on the trees were a mix of red, orange and brown and were either falling, getting ready to fall or already on the ground for people to step on and hear that satisfying crunch. Ruby takes a deep breath and relaxes her shoulder. “I always loved fall,” Ruby chirped offhandedly.

“How so?” asks Weiss.

“I mean, it’s sweater weather and the colors of the leaves are just...perfect,” explains Ruby.

“I always preferred winter myself.” Ruby pretends to be in shock.

“Why? What is wrong with you?” Ruby whispers.

“What’s wrong with winter. I like wearing warm clothes and coffee has never been so good.”

“But it’s so cold and it snows all the time here!” complains Ruby.

“Snow is the best part.”

“That’s it, we aren’t friends anymore.” Weiss laughs and Ruby joins her.

“Well, here we are.”

Ruby looks at the entrance of the entrance of the coffee shop and it looks...expensive. The entrance is entirely made of wood and glass. It has a spiral design surrounding the glass door. Next to the door is a wide window showing tables filled with couples. Above the door, is the sign, which is a white neon sign with cursive letters spelling out “Espresso” with a shape that Ruby presumes to be a coffee bean. Ruby is almost intimidated. She’s never been to a place like this. Hell, she hasn’t dreamed of a place like this before. “Well, are you going to enter?” Ruby is snapped back into reality.

“Yeah. Yeah. yeah…” Ruby says nervously. If the exterior didn’t scare Ruby, the interior definitely did. The wall to the far left is all chalkboard where customers can write their name down if they so please. Next to the chalkboard, are flights of stairs leading to more tables filled with even more couples. Under the second floor lies the coffee bar, which is made of mahogany and has a display for pastries. The bottom floor is dotted with tables that can hold up to four people and the tables are also made of mahogany. The lighting is very ambient which only makes Ruby even more scared. ‘This is going to hurt my wallet,’ Ruby thinks to herself. Ruby takes a massive gulp and walks to the coffee bar. “Um, hello.” Ruby’s voice cracks and Ruby begins to blush. The barista, who happens to be a girl with green eyes, red hair and a well built body, responds accordingly.

“Hello there. Welcome to Espresso, how can I help you today?”

“I would like a…” Ruby looks at the menu and chooses the first coffee she sees. “...a flat white.”

“Yes, will that be all?” Before Ruby has a chance to say yes, Weiss chimes in.

“Yes, may I get a latte macchiato?”

“Oh, are you two together,” the barista asks.

“Yes, yes we are.” Weiss affirms. 

“Well, will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.” Weiss takes out her credit card and pays for both coffees. Ruby tries to stop her but with no avail. “Consider this my treat, Ruby,” Weiss explains with a smile. 

“Okay then. Take a seat and I’ll bring you your coffee soon.”

“Thank you...” Ruby looks at the barista’s name tag. “Pyrrha.”

“My pleasure.” Pyrrha does a little gracious bow.

Ruby follows Weiss to a table, one next to a window on the top floor. “Thanks for paying for my coffee, but you didn’t have to,” Ruby says.

“I wanted to, Ruby, and you seemed really worried once you saw the place.” Ruby blushes out of embarrassment. “You aren’t exactly stellar at hiding when you can’t afford something.” Weiss looks at Ruby and gives her an assuring grin. “No need to worry. Even if you could afford it, I would’ve still paid for you...” The next word Weiss says sends a shiver down Ruby’s spine. “...bestie.” Lucky for Ruby, a blonde waiter arrives with their coffee before she can comment on what Weiss said.

“Here’s your flat white and your latte macchiato,” says the scrawny waiter. He sets the mugs gently on the table and leaves the two at peace. Ruby takes her coffee and takes a sip. Despite being very good, Ruby can’t help be slightly dissatisfied.

“Is something wrong with your coffee, Ruby?” Weiss asks, noticing the disappointment across Ruby’s face.

“It’s fine, but yours is so much better.” Weiss is taken aback but gives Ruby a smile filled with gratitude.

“Thank you, Ruby.”

“Why don’t you become a chef, Weiss?” asks Ruby. “You’re so good at cooking and making coffee. I would pay good money to visit your restaurant.” Weiss blushes.

“Well...I do like to cook and brew coffee, but I’m more focused on becoming a CSI. Maybe later in life,” Weiss explains.

“Well, if that happens, I’ll be your first customer.” Weiss gives Ruby a grin filled with gratitude.

“Ruby, you’re always so sweet. Maybe even a little too sweet.” Ruby beams at Weiss.

“My dad taught me well.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you call your father ‘dad’, but you call your mother ‘mommy’?” Ruby shoved her hands in her pockets.

“I...I don’t really know. I just never stopped calling her that ever since she...left.” There’s a strain in Ruby’s voice that Weiss noticed immediately. “She never really got to see me grow up so I still feel like her baby in a way.” Ruby begins to sob a little. “I didn’t know mommy that much, but I always have missed her. Calling her mommy just feels...right to me.” Weiss walks to Ruby and gives her a tender hug.

“Sorry if that was too much to ask.” Weiss says guiltily. Ruby wraps her arms around Weiss.

“No, it’s okay. You’re my bestie. I don’t mind telling you.” Ruby caresses Weiss’ hair. “It’s hard, but I’m pretty sure mommy wants me to move forward.” Ruby smiles and sinks into Weiss’ arms. “You’re so warm, Weiss,” whispers Ruby.

“Just be quiet and enjoy it,” Weiss whispers back.

~*~

“Did you two enjoy the coffee,” the blonde waiter asks.

“Yes, we did,” Weiss says.

“That’s good to hear. My girlfriend tries her best to run this place,” the blonde says.

“And she does a great job,” Weiss responds. The waiter smiles, takes the two empty mugs, and heads off. “Well, Ruby, should we head home?” Ruby shakes her head.

“I just want to walk around a bit, if that’s okay?” Ruby asks.

“Sure, I don’t have anything better to do,” states Weiss.

The pair head out of the coffee shop and it's dark out. The lamps that fill the streets give off a warm glow. The air is cold and fresh. Just how Weiss likes it. They walk in silence, and Ruby goes for Weiss’ hand. Ruby’s fingers interlock with Weiss’ and Weiss releases a light gasp. Weiss looks at her hand and then looks at Ruby, who has a small hint of blush and a large hint of glee. Weiss looks back at her hands and begins to feel at ease. Weiss gently squeezes Ruby’s hands, who squeezes in return. “Thanks, Weiss.”

“What for?”

“For hearing me out. I haven’t really told anyone about mommy.”

“That? It was the least I could. Especially for what you did for me a month ago.”

“I guess you’re right.” Weiss rubs her thumb across the back of Ruby’s hand.

“Ruby, no matter what has happened to you or will happen to you, I’ll always be here to hear you out. I promise.” Ruby takes a deep breath and smiles.

“That...means a lot to me, Weiss. Thanks,” Ruby expresses gratefully.

The pair continue to walk until they finally arrive to their apartments, never letting go of the others hand. Ruby yawns as they approach the door of her apartment. “Long day?” Weiss asks.

“Yeah.” Ruby responds. “Midterms are hard.”

“I know what you mean.” Weiss begins to yawn herself. “Well, I’m going to get some sleep now.”

“Okay.” Ruby wraps her arms around Weiss. “Thanks, for everything.” Weiss returns the hug.

“I should be the one thanking you,” whispers Weiss. “Well, good night, Ruby.” They let go and enter their own respective apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that chapter :)


	8. Halloween Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! (if you’re reading this the day I’m posting this) Sorry this chapter took longer to release. Anyways, enjoy.

“Sis, over here!” Ruby turns 180 degrees and sees Yang on a park bench with Blake, who is reading a book, waving her hand in the air with an energy that Ruby wishes she had for herself so early in the morning.

“Oh, hey Yang!” Ruby exclaims. Ruby strolls over to the couple.

“How’s it been, sis? We haven’t seen you in weeks,” Yang says with a coy grin.

“It’s been good. Sorry I haven’t hung out lately. Mostly focusing on school.” Yang raises her eyebrow in skepticism.

“My little sister? Focused on school.” Yang’s voice drops to a whisper. “Who are you?” Blake rolls her eyes.

“Nothing has happened to me, sis. It’s just that Weiss beats me up about it.”

“You’ve been hanging around Weiss a lot, haven’t you?” Blake asks quizzically.

“Well...” Ruby kicks a pebble on the ground, “...yeah. Even though she can be cold every once in a while, I like being around her.” Ruby’s heart flutters a bit. “She is one of the sweetest and most passionate people I have ever meet. Just last night, we went to a coffee shop and it was lovely.” Ruby sighs a dreamy sigh. Yang gives a roguish smirk. 

“You like her, don’t you?” Yang asks, teasingly. Ruby’s cheeks turn into a bright crimson and her stomach begins to do gymnastics.”YOU DO LIKE HER!” Yang exclaims.

“I- I don’t like her!” screams a very flustered Ruby.

“What was all that ‘we went to a coffee shop and it was lovely’ stuff then,” Yang explains as she stands up. “And I heard that sigh. Same one I used to make for Blake.” Blake raises her book to her face to hide the blush. “Not to mention the blush. You. Like. Her.” Ruby begins to trip over her words.

“Yang, leave her alone,” Blake says. Yang sits back down and crosses her legs.

“I’m not forgetting this, though,” Yang teases. Ruby turns her gaze.

Does she like Weiss? Ruby was unsure. Ever since the project, they’ve been hanging out almost every day. Weiss might take Ruby to a store or restaurant and Ruby would enjoy every second of it. Now that she thinks of it, Ruby only wanted her classes to end because Weiss will always be waiting for her at the door. Ruby’s heart begins to pump faster as she thought of the girl in white. “Ruby?” Ruby’s train of thought stops and she looks at the source of the voice. “You okay?” Blake asks.

“Oh, yeah. Just daydreaming,” Ruby lied.

“We were asking if you wanted to join us at a party next week?” Yang asks.

“Party? When?”

“On Halloween, 6:00 PM,” says Blake. “Coco invited us.”

“Who’s Coco?” Ruby asks.

“A friend of mine,” Yang says. “And it’s a costume party! It won’t be too big.”

“Costume party?! Haven’t been to one of those in years!” Ruby says in excitement. “Can Weiss come?”

“I’ll have to ask Coco, but I don’t see why you can’t invite your wife,” Yang says. Ruby’s face begins to burn. “I’m messing with you,” Yang laughed.

“Just let me know soon,” says a flustered Ruby.

~*~

Weiss sits at her desk with light blue headphones on her ears, listening to music and singing along when there’s a knock at the door. Weiss puts her headphones down and heads for the door. She opens the door and Ruby explodes inside. “What on Earth?! Ruby, what’s wrong with you?!” Weiss growled cholerically

“Sorry, Weiss. I’m just so excited,” Ruby explains while being a bouncing ball. Weiss lowers her voice.

“Excited about what?” Weiss says with a glowering expression.

“Yang invited me to a costume party on Halloween and I asked her if you could come, so she asked the person holding the party and they said yes! Wanna come?!”

“I don’t know…” mumbled Weiss.

“Why not? If it’s the number of people going, there’s not a lot going,” Ruby lamented.

“It’s not that. I just don’t have the best experiences with parties.” Weiss sits on her couch and places her hands on her lap.

“What’s wrong with parties?” puzzled Ruby.

“I don’t want to get into it.” Weiss looks despondent.

“Weiss, I don’t want to go to this party without you,” Ruby explains.

“Please don’t guilt me into going.”

“I’m not. If you’re not going, then I won’t.” Ruby sits next to Weiss, close enough to smell the scent of jasmine in Weiss’ hair. “Weiss, if you don’t want to go, that’s okay. If you do, I promise I’ll be by your side and that nothing will go wrong.” Ruby cups Weiss’ hands. “I promise.”

“You promise?”

“I swear it on mommy.” Weiss releases a deep, long sigh.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Ruby begins to fill with glee and hugs Weiss.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Ruby, please stop before I change my mind.”

“Oop, sorry.” Ruby let’s go of Weiss.

“So, a costume party?”

“Yeah! It’ll be lots of fun.”

“I’ve never...had a costume…” Ruby becomes dismayed.

“You haven’t lived, Weiss Schnee. We’ll make you an amazing costume. Is there anything you’ve ever wanted to be?” Weiss ponders for a beat.

“No…”

“C’mon, there has to be something. Be a kid again.” Ruby changes her tone as if she was talking to a toddler. “What does little baby Weiss want to be?” Weiss blushes.

“I...I wanted to be a little fox.” Weiss mutters.

‘Ah! So cute!!!!’ Ruby screams in her brain. “A fox?” Ruby says with a wild-eyed expression. “We can work with that. Well, let’s get started!”

“Right now?” says a bug-eyed Weiss.

“Yes! Making costumes takes time, and I won’t let my bestie have a half-assed costume!”

“What about you? Don’t you need to make a costume?”

“I have dozens in my closet, but yours is more important!”

~*~

“This looks...stupid,” Weiss mutters as she looks at the tail Ruby made.

“Oh, calm down. I’ve made far worse for way more. Plus, with the rest of the costume, you’ll look great. We just need some ears. I’m pretty sure Blake might have some.”

“Why would she have fox ears?” Weiss asks.

“Blake is obsessed with catgirls and cats in general. If she didn’t wear a bow, she would most definitely have cat ears.”

“Oh...okay,” Weiss says awkwardly.

“Now, do you want to be a full fox or like a fox girl?”

“Fox girl. I don’t think I can handle being a full fox…” Weiss rubs her upper arm in embarrassment.

“Alright. Since you're going to be an Arctic fox, we need white clothes, and I know you have a lot of those.”

“I do not!” Weiss says with her face filled with hostility.

“Bestie,” Ruby teases, “when was the last time you didn’t have one thing on you that wasn’t white?”

“Easy, it was…” Weiss’ cheeks begin to glow red as she begins to realize how much white she wore.

“Now that we have that squared away,” Ruby laughs, “get some clothes you’re okay with modifying.”

“Um, what?”

“Are there any clothes you're okay with modifying, Weiss?” Ruby raises her eyebrow worriedly.

“I’ll look for some…” Weiss says reluctantly.

“This is going to take longer than I thought.”

~*~

“Weiss, are you ready to go? Blake is outside waiting,” Ruby says as she leans on the apartment door.

“I guess so…” Weiss steps outside and Ruby has to stop herself from squealing. It’s the first time Ruby has seen Weiss wear the costume in its entirety. Weiss has white fox ears on the tops of her head and her face has a coat of makeup, mostly consisting of blush and eyeliner. Weiss is also wearing a white dress with a pastel blue pattern representing the fur coat of the fox. The tail hangs off the back of the dress. To finish it off, Weiss also has white and pastel blue shearling boots. Weiss blushes and hides her face behind her hands. “I look ridiculous.”

“No, you don’t! You look adorable,” compliments Ruby. Weiss blushes even more.

“I’m not adorable!”

“C’mon, Weiss. Embrace it!” Weiss lowered her hands.

“I guess I am a little bit adorable… I like your costume.”

Ruby seems to be dressed as a nurse. She has on a long, pink wig. On the wig is a pink nurse cap. She wore pink eye contacts. Her nurse outfit is mostly pink with a blue ribbon on her chest. Across her arms and legs are blue and pink band-aids. She is also wearing stockings: one blue, the other pink. On her lower back is a pink bow and her lower front has a small white apron. On her feet, she wore some pink high heels. “Your costume is more adorable than mine,” compliments Weiss.

“Thank you!” Ruby beams. “Took a lot of time when I made it two years back. Anyways, Blake’s been waiting long enough. Let’s go.”

They head down to the lobby and out the door where they find Blake waiting. Blake cracks a smile as she sees the costumes. “You guys look amazing,” says Blake.

“You’re not going to wear anything?” Weiss asks.

“No. I’m going to make sure Yang doesn’t do something stupid. At least, slow her down when she does do something stupid,” explains Blake.

“Makes sense,” both Ruby and Weiss say in unison, which leads to a burst of laughter between the two of them. Blake smiles at the two girls and begins to drive to the party. Weiss sits nervously in the back, wondering how the party is going to be like. Ruby takes Weiss’ hand.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Remember what I promised,” Ruby warmly whispers.

“Sorry. I’m just really worried,” Weiss whispers.

“If you ever want to leave early, I’ll leave with you. Okay?” Weiss nods. “Good.”

Blake parks her car in front of a decently sized bungalow and music is just booming through the windows. Weiss swallows the massive ball in her throat and steps out of the car. Weiss' legs begin to shake and her heart begins to pump at a thousand miles per minute. That all came to halt as she felt something warm and soft interlock her fingers. “Just follow my lead, and you’ll do fine,” Ruby promises. Weiss nods nervously and she feels someone place their hand on her shoulder. She looks over her shoulder and sees Blake giving a reassuring smile. Weiss begins to fill with confidence and they walk inside.

Just as Yang said, there weren't that many people there: around ten to fifteen people. However, that didn’t stop the amount of noise they made. Yang turns and sees the three girls and waves energetically at them. “You’re here! Come!” Yang hollered. The three girls walk to Yang, who is next to a girl who is dressed as a police officer with shades and another girl who is wearing a bunny outfit. “Meet Coco and her girlfriend, Velvet.”

“Velvet? Velvet Scarlatina?” Weiss asks.

“Yes! You remember me?!” Velvet exclaims with jubilee.

“Of course I do. I never forget a face,” Weiss explains.

“Meet my girlfriend. She is really cool,” Velvet says with a hint of warmth on her face. 

“Awe, Velvet. Aren’t you an honest little bunny,” says Coco. Velvet kisses Coco on the cheek in response. “Anyways, how’re you guys doing. I’m Coco. Glad you guys came to the party.”

“Nice to meet you, Coco,” Ruby says awkwardly.

“Hey, no need to be shy. Yang has told me a lot about you, Ruby.”

“Hopefully it’s only good things.” Coco chuckles.

“She’s only said good things, I promise,” Coco assures. Ruby sighs in relief.

“Good,” says Ruby.

“Anyways, let me show y’all around. You guys are going to love this party.”

~*~

Ruby sits on a chair at the edge of the dance floor and watches everyone enjoy themselves. “Aren’t you going to dance?” Ruby looks up and sees Blake and Yang holding hands.

“Oh, no. I’m not really a dancer,” Ruby explains.

“That’s not true,” says Blake.

“Trust me, I’m doing everyone a service by not dancing,” alleged Ruby. The couple gives a small laugh and sits next to her.

“Where’s Weiss?”

“Getting a drink.” Ruby points to the girl at the punch bowl, talking to Coco.

“Good to see Weiss enjoying herself,” says Yang.

“Yeah. Glad it was worth it.”

“Ruby, may we ask you something?” asks Blake.

“Shoot,” Ruby pronounced.

“I know I told Yang to drop it, but I have to ask: do you like Weiss?” Ruby becomes flustered and her cheeks are on fire.

“What gave you that idea?” Ruby asks, trying her best to not reveal her feelings.

“Nothing in particular. It’s just that you talk about Weiss like she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” Yang says with a hint of sarcasm.

“Promise you won’t tell Weiss.” The couple nods. “I think I do…” confesses Ruby. “Can’t say for sure, but every time I’m with her, I love every bit of it. She’s sweet, beautiful, and seeing her being cute unintentionally is the best thing ever. She’s just perfect.” Ruby’s heart pumps faster thinking about Weiss and she releases a heavy sigh. “Just so perfect.” Both girls give Ruby a wholehearted smile.

“I won’t tell Weiss,” Blake promised. Yang nods in agreement. Blake stands up. “Well, I’m going to get a drink.”

“Good luck, sis,” Yang purred.

Blake walks off with Yang on her trail and Ruby is alone once again. Alone in her thoughts and fantasies. Ruby looks at Weiss with amorous eyes. She snaps back to reality when she sees Weiss walk up to her. “Hey, Weiss!” Ruby happily greets.

“Hello, Ruby,” responds Weiss.

“Are you having a good time?”

“Yes. Thanks for inviting me, Ruby.” Weiss takes the chair where Blake was originally sitting on. “I don’t know what I’d be doing if I wasn’t here.”

“Knowing you, probably studying.”

“I don’t study that much,” argues Weiss. Ruby giggles.

“Yes, you do! You probably don’t do much besides studying after returning home,” jokes Ruby.

“Yes, I do!” Weiss proclaims.

“Name one thing you do!”

“I-” Weiss stops in her tracks and blushes as she comes to a realization. ‘Do I have...no hobbies?’ Weiss asks herself. Ruby laughs.”Stop! It’s not that funny!” Ruby doesn’t stop and Weiss groans as her face gets warmer. Ruby finally stops laughing and wipes the tear in her eye. “What about you? What do you do?” Weiss retaliates.

“I draw, listen to music, play the bass guitar, fix or build computers. Want me to go on?”

“No…” Ruby chuckles at Weiss and Weiss smiles. They sit for a while until Weiss breaks the silence between. “Dance with me, Ruby.”

“What?” asks a very confused Ruby.

“Dance with me. You invited me, now dance with me.”

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t do dancing.”

“Ridiculous. You’re dancing with me.” Weiss grips Ruby’s hand and drags her to the dance floor.

“Weiss! Wait! Let’s talk about this!” Too late, they were in the center of it and backing out is out of the equation. Weiss takes Ruby’s hands and Ruby’s cheeks begin to burn. Weiss leans into Ruby’s ear.

“Just follow my lead, and you’ll do fine,” Weiss whispers. Ruby’s face gets even hotter and she nods. Weiss takes a step to the right and Ruby follows. Then to forward left. Ruby follows. Before Ruby knew it, they were doing a simple yet elegant waltz. As they continued to dance, more people joined the dance floor, causing Ruby and Weiss’ bodies to come closer to the point where they’re almost on top of each other. Ruby lets go before they can get any closer and heads towards the punch bowl. Weiss watches Ruby in confusion and a slight hint of gloom. That’s when she feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns and sees a pretty boy with blue hair, blue eyes, and glasses situated on his head.

“Your date left you?” the boy asks.

“She’s not my date, just a friend. And you are?”

“Neptune. I was looking for someone to dance with and you’re here alone so I thought I’d ask.”

“Why not?”

Ruby stands by the punch bowl and looks back at where she left Weiss. She sees Weiss dancing with a stranger, and they seem touchy. Too touchy. She begins to feel a ping of pain in her chest. She’s unsure why and decides to just ignore. It was easier said than done and she decided to go where Velvet was. “Hey, Velvet.”

“Oh, hello Ruby. Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah,” Ruby says with a slight bit of hurt in her voice.

“Are you okay?” Velvet asks.

“Oh, yeah. Well...I don’t know.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I mean, sure.” Ruby sits on the floor and Velvet joins her. “Someone I like...” Ruby says the word ‘like’ nervously, “seems to be enjoying themselves and in a way that seems to be really touchy. I feel hurt because I feel like I’m closer to the person I like than the stranger and I wish that was me.

“Ruby, there’s no need to be hurt,” says Velvet. “How close are you to this person?”

“Very.”

“Ruby. I know how you feel. Coco was very touchy with other people, but that’s how she is. That didn’t stop her from giving me that Valentine’s Day card as a confession. You said that the person you like is with a stranger. They’re probably not going to seek a lot from this stranger. Ruby, just calm down and if you have to, talk to them.”

“Thanks, Velvet.”

“By the way, is this person Weiss?” Ruby’s heart goes a million miles an hour.

“How’d you know?”

“You aren’t exactly the best at hiding it,” chuckles Velvet. “Plus, Neptune, the guy she’s dancing with, has his eyes on someone else. Nothing to worry about.”

“Thank the gods. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me. Not that it was much of a secret.”

“Velvet!” Ruby hollers worriedly. The Australian laughs.

“I’m joking.” Velvet checks her phone. “Anyways, Coco needs me in her room. Make sure no one doesn’t trash the place for me, would ya?” Velvet asks.

“Oh, sure,” Ruby says.

~*~

“Cmon, Yang. Let’s get you home,” Ruby says to a very drunk Yang.

“Why? The party isn’t over. Isn’t that right, kitty?” Yang asks Blake.

“Don’t call me kitty here,” Blake says with red on her face. “Do you think you guys can walk home or have someone else take you? Yang is going to be a handful.”

“We can walk,” Weiss says.

“Thank you. Have a good night.” Blake waves goodbye as she shoves Yang into her car.

Weiss and Ruby walk home like they’ve done many times before, but there’s this hint of silence that is putting Weiss on edge. “Thanks for coming, Weiss. It means a lot,” says Ruby. 

“It’s no big deal,” Weiss says nonchalantly.

“But it is. It’s my birthday.” Weiss stops in her tracks. Ruby has never once mentioned her birthday until now.

“Your birthday? Ruby, we could’ve celebrated it differently!” blurted Weiss.

“Why would I? This party was fun and we had a blast. Plus, my family doesn’t really make big parties for birthdays, unless we really want to. I just never felt like I wanted or needed a birthday party. It’s Halloween, which is fine enough.” Ruby takes Weiss' hand. “And having you here is good as it is.” Weiss smiles.

“Well, you’re welcome, Ruby, and thanks for making it worth it.” Ruby beams at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. Hello Sis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual. School came up and I had to take care of that. Anyways, enjoy.

“That can’t be true,” Weiss argues.

“Oh, it’s true, ice queen. I can bench press both Blake and Ruby,” Yang brags with a triumphant smile.

“Ruby, she can’t be serious.” Weiss looks at Ruby for confirmation. Ruby shrugs and picks up her taco.

“She’s serious. We both sat on a plank and she lifted it. Didn’t even struggle…” Ruby takes a bite out of her taco as Weiss’ jaw hits the ground.

“So, Weiss, you still think I can’t help you get a new couch?” Yang smirks and Weiss rolls her eyes.

“Fine! I guess you may help!” Weiss exclaims reluctantly. Yang bumps her fist in the air and Blake shakes her head and smiles.

It was then where Weiss felt her phone vibrate. She looks at the screen and on it are the words “Incoming Call: Winter ♡.” Weiss looks at the three girls and says, “I’m going to make a call real quick, okay?” The girls nod and Weiss smiles. Weiss walks away from the group and answers. “Winter! How’re you doing?” Weiss asks with glee.

_ “I’m doing great. What about you, Weiss?”  _ Weiss looks at the three girls laughing.

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing.” Winter can hear Weiss crack a smile.

_ “I’m glad to hear it. Do you know why I’m calling?” _

“Not a clue.”

_ “At 1:00 PM tomorrow, I’ll be at Beacon Academy.” _ Weiss begins to bounce in excitement.

“REALLY?!” The three girls look over at the screaming Weiss. “OH MY GOSH! I CAN’T WAIT!”

_ “Neither can I. Well, Weiss, take care and I’ll see you tomorrow.” _

“Bye, Winter. Love you.”

_ “Love you, too.” _

Weiss hangs up the phone and runs towards the group. “What was that all about?” Blake asks.

“Winter’s coming!” she screams in excitement.

“But it’s barely November…” says Ruby. Weiss pinches Ruby’s cheek. “Ow, ow, ow!”

“Not that, you dolt! I mean my sister!”

“Ah, let me go!” Weiss lets go of Ruby’s cheek. “Your sister is coming?! When?”

“Tomorrow, 1:00 PM.”

“That’s pretty exciting,” Blake says unconvincingly.

“You don’t sound excited, though,” Weiss mumbles.

“Oh, she’s very excited,” Yang confirms.

“How you guys are so different yet so compatible for each other, I will never know,” Weiss comments. Yang smiles and gives Blake a big kiss. 

“I think we’re pretty compatible,” Blake says as blush creeps up on her face.

“So, do you plan on doing anything with your sis,” asks Ruby.

“Maybe just bring her back to my apartment, catch up for old times sake, and maybe cook her a little something.” Weiss places her hands on her chest. “She’s going to be here. At Beacon.” Weiss’ voice drops to a whisper. “I haven’t seen her in four years.” Ruby takes Weiss' hands.

“You two are going to have a great time!” Weiss smiles and nods.

“Yeah...we will.”

~*~

Weiss waits at the gates of Beacon with her hair in a bun and wearing a white and cerulean skirt. She looks around anxiously and she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees her older sister giving a bright smile. Weiss jumps into her sister’s arms. “WINTER! I’m so happy to see you!” Winter puts down her luggage and returns the hug.

“I’m happy to see you, Weiss,” Winter says warmly as she returns the hug. Weiss begins to shed a few tears onto her sister’s chest.

“I’ve missed so much. Oh, so much,” Weiss whispers. 

“Sorry I couldn’t have time to see you, but I’m here now,” Winter affirmed. They let go of each other after a long and tender hug. “How are your studies?” Winter asks.

“Spectacular as always,” Weiss asserted. Weiss helps Winter with the luggage and leads Winter to her apartment. 

“Have you made any friends?” Winter asks. Weiss’ mind automatically thinks of the bubbly Ruby and Weiss smiles.

“Yes I have, and I couldn’t have asked for better friends.” Winter smiles at the remark.

“Good to hear.”

After a long walk, they finally arrive at Weiss’ home. “It’s a little...small, but I love it here,” says Weiss. Weiss opens the door and leads Winter inside. Winter looks around and to say that Weiss’ apartment was plain would be an understatement: there isn’t much at all. Just a square glass table with four chairs, a couch, a television, a desk, the kitchen, and Weiss’ bed. What it lacks in complexity is surely made up for in tidiness. Everything in the apartment is cleaner than the day it was made. Winter was almost impressed. “So, what do you think?” Weiss asks nervously.

“Not terrible, but not impressive.” Weiss takes the “compliment” as best she could.

“Sit. I have a special dinner planned!” Winter takes a seat and watches her little sister prepare dinner. At least, she was until Weiss’ stove began to malfunction. A pillar of fire sprung up from the stovetop. “Ah! Winter, help!” Weiss yelps. Winter jumps up from her chair and begins to help put out the fire. They manage to control the fire, but the stove has become useless. All that was left was a useless stove and a charred spot on the ceiling. “No, no, no, no, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Weiss hides her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry, Winter. I had an amazing dinner planned and…” an idea popped into Weiss’ head. “Ruby…” Weiss begins to head to the door when Winter asks a question.

“Who’s Ruby?”

“My neighbor...and my best friend.” Winter’s eyes fly open and Weiss heads to Ruby’s door.

“Best friend?!”

“I, I can be your painkiller. Killer. Killer!”

Ruby sits on her bed, playing her bass guitar and singing Painkiller by Three Days Grace. She hears a knock on the door and stops playing. She gets up and looks at the peephole. She sees Weiss and her heart begins to beat as fast as a jet airplane can fly. She opens the door and says, “Hey, Weiss. Wassup?”

“Nothing much. Look, may I borrow your kitchen.”

“Oh, uh sure,” guessed Ruby. Weiss hugs Ruby and Ruby blushes. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best!” Weiss runs back to her apartment and Ruby has more questions than she has answers. Weiss runs back with ingredients and Ruby watches as someone else follows. The person looks like Weiss, but more...mature. She has a formal AirForce uniform and her hair is tied in a bun, just how Weiss has it now. Her eyes seem sterner than Weiss and her posture screams formal and direct. Ruby gulps and heads back inside. 

‘Is this the famous Winter?’ Ruby asks herself mentally. “Weiss,” Ruby whispers loudly. Weiss hums in response. “Is that your sister?” Weiss nods. “I’m going to be in my room if you need me,” Ruby quickly says. Ruby sweats profusely and decides to hide under her bedsheets.

Winter walks in and the difference between Weiss’ apartment and Ruby’s is as stark as comparing a gecko to a polar bear. “So, your best friend lives like...this?” Winter asks, trying her best not to offend Weiss. Ruby clenches her blanket, hoping she hasn’t disappointed Winter. Weiss begins to cook.

“She’s...a mess to say the least.” Ruby clenches her blanket harder. “But...she’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met.” A light hint of red appears on Weiss’ cheeks. “I don’t know where I’d be without her, Winter. I’m glad to call her my bestie.” Ruby’s heart melts and she smiles.

“If that’s how you feel, then I like her,” Winter approves. Ruby quietly celebrates.

‘Her sister likes me! She likes me!’ Ruby shouts into her brain.

“Thank you, Winter. It means a lot,” Weiss says warmly. 

Weiss continues to cook and Winter continues to ask Weiss questions of her time at Beacon, and all of it seems to be positive. As they conversed, Ruby gained the courage to step outside. “Um, hello. I’m Ruby. Ruby Rose.” Ruby extends her hand to greet Winter.

“Winter. Winter Schnee.” Winter gives Ruby a firm handshake.

“Sorry, it’s a mess. If I knew you’d be here, I would’ve cleaned.”

“It’s alright. It isn’t too much of a bother, anyways,” Winter affirms. Ruby sighs in relief.

“Ruby, have you had dinner yet?” Weiss asks.

“No…” responds Ruby.

“Then sit. I made some for you.” Ruby smiles.

“Thank you, Weiss!” Ruby excitedly sits at a chair and smiles at Weiss. Weiss returns the smile and serves the two of them dinner.

“It’s risotto. Hope you enjoy it.” Ruby nods and takes a bite of the risotto and Ruby wasn’t disappointed. The risotto was creamy and scrumptious. Even without a single piece of meat in sight, the dish was still exploding with flavor. The taste fills Ruby with delight.

“Weiss, how do you keep making such good food?” Weiss blushes and rubs her neck.

“Mostly practice.” Weiss turns her gaze to Winter. “How was it, Winter?” Weiss asks nervously.

“Your best friend said it best.” Weiss sighs in relief and Ruby gives Weiss a toothy grin. 

When they finished, Winter said to Weiss, “May I have some time alone with Ruby?” Ruby begins to panic. Weiss nods and leaves the room, and Ruby is shaking in her seat. “No need to worry,” Winter assures. “I just wanted to ask a few questions.” Ruby nods. “How is Weiss? I haven’t seen her in years, and I want to know.” Ruby rubs her right thumb on the back of her left hand. 

“Weiss is…she’s...she’s the best person ever. She’s hardworking, caring, and her smile is the best.” Winter agrees with Ruby’s last point. “However, every now and again, she struggles with feeling included. She...sometimes feels like she doesn’t belong, but every time she’s found herself there, I did my best to let her know that she will always have a place…a place with me.” Winter leans closer to Ruby.

“She’s never had friends, so I’m not surprised this happened. I wish I could’ve done something.” A solemn expression creeps onto Winter’s face.

“I think you’ve done great! Every time Weiss has talked about you, she only says good things. You should be proud.” Winter smiles.

“I now see why my sister likes you.” Ruby blushes and returns the smile. “May you do me a favor, Ruby Rose?” Ruby nods with a radiant expression. “Take care of Weiss for me. My little sister deserves the best and she seems to like you, so I trust you to give her the best.” Winter clasps Ruby’s hands. “Can you promise me?”

“I swear it on mommy!” Winter gives a sigh of relief.

“It’s good meeting you, Ruby Rose. Hope our paths cross again. Tell Weiss I’m heading to my hotel.” 

Winter grabs her bags and leaves. Ruby melts in her seat, grateful that it went well. As Ruby sits in her chair, she feels a warm breath by her ear. “I heard all of that,” whispers Weiss. A chill runs down Ruby’s spine and Weiss hugs Ruby’s neck. “Thank you, Ruby.” Ruby tries her best to hide her blush, but anyone within a ten mile radius can see the red on her face. That didn’t matter, however. The two best friends were enjoying every last second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	10. Leave Her Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Little bit of violence in this chapter. I will indicate where the violence appears with the lines (page breaks? I don’t know.) With that out of the way, enjoy.

Weiss sits at the school library, taking notes for an upcoming midterm. “Hello, Ice Queen.” Weiss turns around in her seat and sees a boy she’s never seen before.

“Who are you?” Weiss asks.

“Cardin, now move over.” The bronze-haired boy pushes her as he takes a seat.

“Hey! Who do you think you are?!” Weiss exclaims.

“Why should that matter? You’re the all-powerful Schnee, aren’t you? Why should you care?” Weiss clenches her fist.

“I recommend you to go somewhere else if you don’t want to face the consequences!” Cardin scoffs at her.

“I’m not one of your butlers. You can’t just order me around. I’m staying here whether you like it or not.” He smirks at her and Weiss has to control every nerve in her body to not try to hit him. “And daddy’s not here to help.” Weiss raises her hand, ready to slap him, but he points a crowd at the librarian’s desk. “Now, let’s not blow this out of proportion.” Weiss puts her hand down.

“You’re insufferable.” She gets up and storms away.

“Go call your company! I’m sure they can help the damsel in distress.” Weiss bites her tongue, making sure she doesn’t lash out at him.

~*~

“Thanks for helping, Yang. I wasn’t expecting the couch to be so heavy,” says Weiss.

“Hey, what are friends for,” Yang says. “Plus, that makes me right that I can bench press both Ruby and Blake.” Weiss rolls her eyes playfully.

“Fine. You CAN bench press both of them.”

Yang smiles at her.

“Well, Imma get going. It’s date night.” Yang waves her goodbye, but Weiss stops her.

“Yang, wait!” Yang lowers her hand. “Have you ever been...bullied? Or picked on?” Yang clenches her fist and her smile changed to an expression filled with anger and fire.

“Don’t tell me someone is bullying you!” Weiss nods reluctantly. “Who? I’ll hang their tongue on my wall!”

“Calm down, Yang. It’s not that serious. Plus, I don’t want to get you involved. At least, not like this.” Yang takes a deep breath and calms down a bit.

“Weiss, if you ever want me to take care of them, just ask me.”

“That’s sweet, Yang. Thanks. Well, don’t keep Blake waiting.”

They say their goodbyes and Yang leaves. Just as Yang leaves, Ruby walks into Weiss’ apartment as the door closes. “Hey, bestie!” Ruby sings. Weiss looks at the source of the voice and smiles.

“Hello, Ruby,” Weiss says.

“Is this your new couch?” Ruby takes a seat on the couch. “Comfy…”

“Glad you liked it. I used to have this one in my old apartment.”

“So what were you and Yang talking about?”

Weiss stops for a moment and thinks. Thinking of what she should say. ‘Should I tell Ruby?’ Weiss doesn’t want to get Ruby into trouble, especially if that means if Cardin starts to bully Ruby. On the other hand, she doesn’t want to keep secrets from Ruby. In the end, Weiss made up her mind. “Nothing really. Just the usual small talk,” Weiss lies.

“Really? Wish I was there to help move the couch.”

“No, you had class so it’s fine.” Weiss puts up her best smile.

“I guess so. Anyways, want to go to the park?” Ruby asks. “It’s been a while since we just walked.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Ruby blushes and gives a heartwarming grin.

~*~

The two girls walk down the park path, listening to the birds sing their melodies and feeling the warm sun on their faces. It was...calming. After the stressful weeks of school they’ve had, it feels good to just walk. The two walked in silence, fingers locked. Ruby was the first to go for the handholding and they’ve been doing it ever since. In the distance, little bells ring and Ruby’s eyes light up. Ruby recognizes that sound anywhere and she becomes giddy. “Ice cream! It’s been so long since I had ice cream,” Ruby exclaims. She reaches into her pocket and becomes disappointed. “Aw, I forgot my wallet…”

“I’ll buy you the ice cream,” Weiss offers. Ruby becomes giddy again.

“You will?!” Ruby asks in excitement.

“Just bring your wallet next time, okay?” Ruby nods and they head over to the ice cream cart.

They order their ice cream, and Weiss gets a simple vanilla ice pop. Meanwhile, Ruby engages with her inner child and gets a Bugs Bunny ice pop. They make their way to a bench and sit down to enjoy their cold treats. “So good…” Ruby sighs. Weiss playfully becomes hurt.

“And my cooking? Is my cooking not as good as this?” Ruby shakes her head.

“Nothing beats the classic Bugs Bunny pop.”

“That’s it. I’m not cooking for you again,” Weiss says, trying her best to contain her laughter. 

“Then don’t. Bugs Bunny pop never betrays me!” Weiss finally can’t contain herself and bursts into laughter and Ruby soon follows after. They finish their ice cream and Ruby throws her head back in satisfaction. “Well, we should head back,” says Ruby.

“I have class in fifteen minutes,” Weiss says. “You can head back if you’d like.”

“Okay. See you soon!” Ruby waves her goodbye and Weiss waves back. Ruby finally turns around and walks away.

“That’s your girlfriend, ain’t it?” Weiss groans internally as she hears Cardin’s voice behind her.

“First of all, she isn’t my girlfriend. Second, I thought I told you that if you don’t go somewhere else, you will face the consequences!” Weiss warns.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Cardin mocks. “I am not afraid of your money, you rich brat. Plus, why would I be scared of a broken product straight off of the Schnee Incorporated assembly line?!”

“What did you just say?” a threatening voice said. Weiss turns and sees Ruby. Well, it looked like Ruby, but it sure isn’t the sweet girl Weiss knew. This girl had murderous eyes and such a dark grim face that Weiss was scared of Ruby herself. Cardin, although somewhat frightened, returns to his terrible smirk.

“If it ain’t the girlfriend. Don’t tell me you’re protecting this brat. What are you? Stu-”

“You finish that sentence and I will make you wish to take back the day you were born,” Ruby warns in a terrifying, dark tone. Cardin gives off a sinister grin.

“What are you?! Stupid?!”

* * *

If Ruby didn’t seem like she could kill before, then now she was a stone-cold serial killer. Ruby leans back and launches her fist into Cardin’s temple. Cardin falls backward and slams into the concrete below. “Ah, fuck!” Cardin yells. He jumps back to his feet and drives his foot into Ruby’s abdomen. Ruby suddenly feels the Bugs Bunny pop try to exit her throat, but she pushes it right back down. 

“You did not just hit her!” Weiss roars. Weiss slaps Cardin across the face as hard as she could, and Cardin can feel his brain rattle inside his skull after the impact. Ruby decides that enough is enough and she runs straight for him and drives her knee into his chin. It’s proven to be too much for Cardin and he falls once again, but it doesn’t seem likely he’ll open his eyes for a while. Weiss takes Ruby’s hand and says, “Let’s go.” Weiss storms off, dragging Ruby behind her.

* * *

After walking a reasonable distance away from the altercation, Weiss places her hands on her hips. “Weiss, who was he and why was he treating you like that?!” Ruby asks. Weiss places her palm on her face.

“That was Cardin and he just started pestering me for what I can only assume to be no reason,” Weiss says, trying to be as truthful as she could.

“Weiss, how long has this been going on?” Ruby asks with worry in her voice.

“Maybe a week or two…” Weiss admits.

“A week or two?! Weiss, if something is wrong, you can just tell me.” Ruby hugs Weiss. “You can just tell me.” Weiss returns the hug.

“Ruby, I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you’ll be his next victim. I couldn’t live knowing that he could potentially hurt you too,” Weiss whispers. 

“I can’t live knowing this is what’s been happening to you,” Ruby states. “I made a promise to your sister. That promise was to take care of you. You heard it yourself. If Cardin does this again, I’ll gladly fight him again and again. Not until he leaves you alone.” Weiss sighs.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you.” Ruby squeezes Weiss.

“I don’t want to see you be mistreated. You mean so much to me…”

“And you mean so much to me too. Thanks for standing up to me.” Ruby let’s go of Weiss.

“Well, don’t you have a class to go to?” asks Ruby.

“I think I’ll skip class today. I want to stay with you right now.” Ruby smiles and a ping of pain appears in her abdomen and Ruby clenches her abdomen. “Oh my god, are you okay?!”

“Yeah...this isn’t my first fight. I’ll be fine.” Ruby gives Weiss a reassuring smile.

“Well, now I’m definitely skipping class. You need someone to look after you.” Ruby chuckles.

“Weiss, I’m not a baby.” Weiss shakes her head.

“Well today, you are going to be taken care of like a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. Movie Night and Karaoke!

“Weiss, I’m fine, no need to worry,” Ruby affirms. Weiss shakes her head and sits on Ruby’s bedside.

“That kick Cardin hit you with sent you to the hospital. You’re lucky Yang and I got you there in time.” Ruby groans and slumps in her bed.

“The doctor said all I have to do is stay in bed and stay warm,” Ruby says.

“He also said that someone has to be there to monitor your breathing and heartbeat, which you can't do if you’re asleep! Therefore, stay silent and get comfortable, you dolt,” Weiss says.

“You haven’t called me a dolt since the project, you know,” Ruby reminds Weiss. Weiss lightly facepalms.

“Don’t remind me.” Ruby giggles. “Anyways, I’m going to make something to eat. How does butter noodles sound?” Weiss asks.

“Sure. I haven’t eaten that since elementary.” Weiss nods and gets to work on some buttered noodles.

Ruby lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling and counting the dust particles in the air as she waits for Weiss’ buttered noodles. Ruby decides that if she’s going to be bedridden, she is going to make the most of it. Ruby reaches for her laptop and begins to watch a movie. A Silent Voice, to be exact. As the movie approaches the fifteen-minute mark, Weiss walks in with a bowl of buttery goodness. However, Ruby doesn’t perk up like she usually does with Weiss’ cooking, which grabs Weiss’ attention. “Ruby?” Weiss says. Ruby doesn’t turn her gaze. “Ruby!” Ruby jumps a little and looks at Weiss standing in front of her with the bowl.

“Oh, sorry. I got distracted.” Ruby reaches for the bowl and goes back to watching the movie. Ruby eats absentmindedly and Weiss is somewhat spooked. No comment on the taste of the food, not even a smile correlating with the meal.

“Ruby, are you okay?” Weiss asks worryingly. Ruby raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“You usually say something about my cooking. Something like…” Weiss makes her voice as high pitched as she could “‘...so good. Weiss, you are the greatest cook that ever lived.’” 

“I do not sound like that! Besides, I just really like A Silent Voice.” Weiss becomes bewildered.

“A Silent what?”

“A Silent Voice. It’s my favorite movie of all time. You should watch it.”

“I don’t watch movies.” Ruby sighs.

“Of course you don’t.” Ruby scoots over a little bit. “Sit down.”

“What?” Weiss asks.

“You’re watching this movie with me, and you’re going to like it!” Weiss shrugs.

“Why not?”

Weiss slips next to Ruby and begins to watch the movie. Ruby, on the other hand, begins to blush. She didn’t expect Weiss to actually agree to watch the movie, much less to hop into a bed with her. However, just as quickly Ruby began to blush, she returned her focus to the movie. There were no comments were made. Their full attention was on the story of a deaf girl and her ex-bully. 

~*~

“So, how’d you like it?” Ruby looks over at Weiss and Weiss is sobbing her eyes out.

“It’s good. Amazing even.” Weiss wipes her cheeks using Ruby’s blanket.

“Hey, that’s my blanket!” Ruby yells.

“Shut up! I’m sad,” Weiss moans. Ruby hugs Weiss and strokes her hair.

“It’s okay. It’s just a movie. It’ll all be okay.” Weiss sniffs and wipes her eyes.

“It is such a good movie. Thanks for showing it to me, Ruby.” Weiss returns the hug. 

“And thanks for watching it with me. Also, the noodles were amazing!” Weiss smiles.

“There’s the Ruby I know.” Weiss snuggles her head into Ruby’s chest. “Your hugs are comfortable, by the way.” Ruby blushes and rubs the back of her neck. 

“Eh, thanks. Yang says my hugs feel like mommy’s.” Weiss snuggles closer and Ruby’s face burns brighter.

“What was the girl saying at the end of the movie? When they were on the bridge,” Weiss asks.

“Oh, I think she signed ‘I promise’ or something like that.” Weiss takes her hands and does the same motion.

“Ruby...I’ve been thinking about something. Ever since you stood up for me from Cardin, I can’t but to think that I haven’t been doing much for you.” Ruby tilts her head in confusion. “You make promises for me, stand up for me, and I just feel like I’m not doing enough.” Weiss looks up at Ruby. “I almost feel as if I’m using you, and I don’t want to use you.” Weiss clasps Ruby’s hands and Ruby’s heart moves faster than a peregrine falcon. “So tell me, Ruby Rose. What can I do for you?”

‘Don’t say kiss me!’ Ruby yells in her brain. Ruby lightly sighs. “Weiss. Remember when we went to the cafe? You promised that you’ll hear me out, no matter what. You have made promises. You have been a good friend. The bestest of friends. You promised that no matter what, you’ll hear me out. Although we haven’t been to that point many times within the last few months, I am sure you’ll keep that promise when the time comes.” Ruby gets closer to Weiss’ face. “You mean so much to me and just know that I am not being used because I know for certain I mean so much to you too. That’s how I know you’re not using me. You aren’t capable of doing that. You’re kind and honest, and a kind and honest person will never do that. But if you had to make a promise, just promise me that you’ll be there for me like I’ll be there for you. Deal?” Weiss nods.

“Why are you so kind to me? It’s a deal.” Weiss exhales in finality. “How’s your abdomen?”

“Feeling a lot better. Your cooking and the movie were a perfect combination. Well, I’m going back to my place.” Weiss begins to walk away.

“Wait!” Ruby pleads. Weiss turns around. “It’s only 6:00. Stay. We can do karaoke.”

“Ka- Karaoke?” Weiss becomes excited, but she does her best to hide it. “Sure.” Ruby claps in excitement and she turns on her laptop once again for karaoke.

~*~

“What was her apartment again?” Yang asks Blake as she scratches her chin in confusion.

“It’s 105. Velvet told you when she saw us,” Blake explains.

“I know, just making sure,” Yang lied. “This is it, I think.” As she approaches the door, she can feel the floor vibrating. “The hell…”

“What happened?” Blake asks.

“Just stand here.” Blake went to the same spot Yang was in and felt the floor vibrating.

“How…” Yang shrugs and uses her key Ruby gave her to open the apartment and they were bombarded with loud drums, distortion guitar, and singing.

“Ow! What the fuck?!” Yang ran to Ruby’s room with her ears covered and she saw Weiss and Ruby singing.

“ _SO TELL ME HOW DOES IT FEEL?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE LIKE YOU?! I THINK YOU’RE MOUTH SHOULD BE QUIET ‘CUZ IT NEVER TELLS THE TRUTH!_ ” the two besties sang in unison, not realizing there is a very pestered blonde in the room. Yang walks over to the large speaker Ruby has in her room and does her best to turn it off. After a few trials, Yang finally gets the speaker to turn off, which grabs the attention of the two girls.

“What happened to the music?” Weiss asks.

“I don’t kno-” Ruby turns and sees Yang. “Oh, hey Yang…” Ruby says nervously.

“Ruby, I told you to never use this speaker ever again! It’s louder than dad’s snoring!” Yang exclaims. Blake finally walks into the room, with her ears still covered.

“Is it safe to let go?” Blake asks. Yang gives Blake a thumbs up and Blake hesitantly removes her hands off her ears.

“What are you doing here, Weiss? It’s 9:45.” Yang asks.

“It’s nine?!” Weiss yells in horror. “Sorry Ruby, I have to head back to my apartment. It was fun.”

“Oh, okay. Bye Weiss.” They exchange a hug and Weiss leaves. Before she’s fully out of view, however, Weiss looks over her shoulder and gives a toothy grin. She waves one more time and Ruby waves in response. 

Once she’s out of earshot, Ruby says “Isn’t she perfect?” She sighs dreamily.

“You really need to get yourself together,” Yang teases. “Now, help me get rid of this speaker.”

“No! It’s my favorite speaker!” Ruby begs.

“Because it’s the loudest thing produced on planet Earth,” Yang argues. “Blake, help me.”

“No! Leave it alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)


	12. Christmas is Coming! oh and finals too

“The final is going to take place next week. It is essential to get a passing grade, so please don’t slack off,” Oobleck explains. “Of course, that is entirely up to you. However, I will not leave you all to fend for yourself. I have emailed a study guide that covers the entire course. I won’t waste your time any further. You may go.” Oobleck takes a seat on his desk and begins to work on his computer as his students begin to leave. Well, almost all his students.

“Um, excuse me Mr...”

“Doctor.” Oobleck looks up and sees Ruby. “Ruby Rose, how may I help you?”

“Wait, you know my name?!” Ruby says in surprise.

“Of course!” Oobleck laughs. “Even though I may have two hundred or so students, I make it my business to know everyone’s name.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Well, I’m sure you didn’t come here to see if I knew your name.”

“Right! I just wanted to ask if there’s a way I can get extra credit.”

“Extra credit? Whatever for? You are passing in my class with a B. Why do you need extra credit?”

“Because I can do better! At least, Weiss believes I can,” Ruby mumbles.

“You two have come far since the first project.” Ruby nods. “Well, how about this. I wasn’t sure if I was going to add this to the final, but now I guess I can do it now. There will be three extra credit problems on the final exam. If you can get all three correct, you should be able to get an A. Sound good?” Oobleck compromises.

“Sounds amazing! Thank you, doctor!” Ruby exclaims. Ruby runs off to the door where Weiss is waiting for her. “Good kids,” Oobleck sighs.

“So, what did Dr. Oobleck say?” Weiss inquires. 

“We get extra credit problems on the final and he said that should be enough to bump up my grade.” Ruby pumps her fist in the air. “I can get an A!” Weiss smiles at Ruby’s silliness.

“You’re such a child…” Weiss whispers.

“I’m eighteen! Plus, I doubt you're any older than me!” Ruby argues.

“Well...I’m eighteen, too!” Weiss says as blush envelopes her face. “What’s your point?” 

“Nothing. Nothing…” Weiss rolls her eyes and they begin to walk to Espresso. 

“Great weather we have here, no?” Weiss asks.

“No. It’s cold and I don’t like it,” Ruby exclaims. 

“Are you sure you’re not a child?” Weiss says, almost condescendingly. Ruby pouts and looks away. 

“I’m not a child,” Ruby complains. “So please stop calling me that!” Weiss notices a slight pain in Ruby’s voice. Weiss places her hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” Weiss says. They remain silent for the rest of their way to Espresso, only letting their feet hitting the ground and the wind be the noise they hear. Weiss looks at Ruby, who doesn’t say a word, just looking down at the ground. “Ruby, why don’t you like being called a child?” Weiss asks. No response. “Do you want to talk about it?” Ruby nods. “Let’s talk about it when we get to my apartment, okay?” Ruby nods once more.

“What if we talked about at Espresso?” Ruby suggests.

“It’s up to you, Ruby. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

They get to Espresso, sit by the window, and order their drinks. Weiss waits for the drinks. Well, that’s a lie. She’s waiting for an explanation from Ruby. An explanation that Weiss knows is important to her best friend. Ruby finally gains the courage to say something to Weiss. “I’ve never told anyone this, nor does my family know,” Ruby says.

“Not even your sister?” Weiss asks.

“No. To be honest, she’s kind of the reason I haven’t told anyone.” Weiss leans forward, giving Ruby her undivided attention. “I...hate being called a child. All my life, I’ve been treated like one by my dad and sister. I was the last piece of mommy and they wanted to protect me. I get it, but I wasn’t really able to do anything until I was sixteen. For most of my life, it was ‘Ruby, don’t do that. You’ll get hurt.’ Or it was ‘We’re doing this because we love you. Don’t go there.’” Ruby clenches her fist. “Although they’ve gotten better at giving me some freedom, I hated being seen as a child. I’m not a child. I’m not a child!” Ruby slams her fist into her lap. “I’m eighteen for crying out loud!” Weiss looks down at her high heels.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. So sorry,” Weiss expresses. “May ask you something!” Ruby nods. “Is this why you aren’t living with Yang?”

“Partially… I wanted to live alone and feel like an adult. Also, she’s been living with Blake for some time now and their place isn’t big enough for one more person.” Ruby moves her hair behind her ears. “I have nothing against her, I just want to be free, you know.”

“I understand. I’ve told you enough about my father, so you know he’s a bit controlling. I honestly didn’t think someone so...” ‘So perfect’ Weiss’ brain says, and her face gets a little warm. “I didn’t think you could go through something like that.” Weiss looks down, trying to hide her blushing face. Luckily, Ruby wasn’t paying attention to Weiss.

“Thanks, Weiss. Means a lot.” Ruby musters a smile.

“Yeah, no problem. No problem at all,” Weiss says speedily.

“Thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoy the coffee,” says a jovial voice. Ruby looks up and sees a girl with green eyes, bright orange hair, and freckles dotted across her face. Ruby squints at the girl, trying to figure out where she’s seen her before. As the waitress leaves, Ruby calls out to her.

“Wait!” Ruby exclaims. The girl turns around.

“Yes?” she asks inquisitively.

“Have I seen you before?” Ruby asks. The girl thinks for a bit and she shakes her head.

“Sorry, but I don’t believe I have seen you before. However, you do seem familiar.” Weiss looks at the two girls in confusion and then Ruby fills with glee.

“Penny! We were pen pals back in middle school!” Ruby squeals.

“Ruby? Ruby Rose?” Ruby nods with excitement. “Ruby!” Penny tackles Ruby in a hug and Ruby falls backward on her chair.

“Ruby, are you okay?!” Weiss yells.

“Yeah, only hurt my pride. Wow, Penny. You’re strong.” Ruby gets up and dusts herself off.

“I’m so happy to meet you! I didn’t know you lived around here,” Penny says as she takes Ruby’s hands. Weiss watches the two friends interact and have fun. Weiss smiles and occupies herself through her phone. “Well, it was good seeing you again, Ruby. I hope we can meet again.” Penny waves a goodbye and Ruby waves back.

“Pen pal, huh?” Weiss asks teasingly.

“Yeah. Never thought I'd actually meet her,” Ruby explains and Weiss smirks at Ruby. “What?” Ruby asks.

“Nothing. Seeing you happy after being sad is a blessing.” Ruby blushes and smiles.

“Thanks…” Ruby mumbles.

They enjoy their coffee and have a very relaxing chat. As their chat went on, Ruby asked a question. “What do you want to do for Christmas?”

“Christmas?” Weiss rubs her chin and thinks. “I guess we can exchange gifts. Keep it simple.”

“I mean, it’s cute, but what if we did a secret Santa. Or maybe go to that parade people are talking about. Or go to Yang’s place. Or…” Weiss shakes her and smiles.

“Whatever makes you happy, Ruby. We’ll do it.” Ruby returns the smiles and leans closer to Weiss.

“No. We should do something we both want to do, not just me. It’s the least I can do.” Weiss places her head on her hand and sighs happily.

“Well, what if we go to your sister’s place and exchange gifts. Nothing too extreme. Just Yang, Blake, you, and I. Sound good?” Ruby nods enthusiastically.

“Sounds amazing.” They tap their mugs together and finish the last of their coffee.

“Just don’t forget about finals, okay?” Weiss smirks at Ruby.

“You always make sure I’m doing my absolute best. I won’t let you down,” Ruby says sincerely. Weiss gets up and hugs Ruby. Ruby closes her eyes and enjoys the moment. 

~*~

“Sounds great. We’d love to celebrate Christmas with you two,” Blake says. Yang nods in agreement. Yang places her hand on Blake.

“Can you make us some tea, please?” Yang asks.

“Tea? Don’t these two prefer coffee?” Blake asks. Ruby nods, but Yang interjects before Blake can notice Ruby. 

“Then make me one, kitty. For your itty-bitty blondie.” Yang kisses Blake’s cheek and Blake kisses Yang’s cheek in return.

“Fine, I will.” Blake gets up and goes to the kitchen to make some tea. Yang makes sure Blake is out of hearing distance. Once Blake is, Yang turns to the two best friends.

“Guys, can I trust you two?” Yang whispers.

“Of course,” Weiss whispers back. Yang nods and reaches for her back pocket and pulls out a little ring bearer box. Ruby covers her mouth, trying her best not to make a loud noise. Weiss, on the other hand, smiles at Yang.

“I’ve wanted to do this for some time now, but I think it’s time,” Yang admits.

“Does dad know?” Ruby asks.

“Yes. This is actually a ring he bought for my mom before she left. He gave it to me and told me ‘Make me proud, Yang. Most importantly, make Blake the happiest girl in the world.’ I gave him my word and I’m proposing on Christmas. Please don’t tell Blake.” The two girls nod and Ruby giggles in excitement.

“I’m so happy for you, Yang.” Ruby envelopes Yang in a tight hug and Yang returns the hug.

“Your big sis is making big plays! Now shh. I don’t want Blake to know,” Yang whispers.

They return to acting as innocent as Blake returns with the tea. Blake looks at the three girls acting innocent.  _ Too innocent.  _ “What are you guys planning?” Blake asks. Weiss is the first to respond.

“Nothing. Well, I am planning something. For you guys. I told Ruby about it,” Weiss lied. Yang sighs internally, glad that the girl in white was able to cover her up.

“I see…” Blake says, still not fully convinced. Blake sets down the tea for Yang and Yang gives her a gentle kiss in return.

“Thanks kitty,” Yang says affectionately. Blake gives Yang a flirtatious look and Yang gives one in return.

“So, about that Christmas thingy,” Ruby says uncomfortably. The couple blushes.

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Blake says and Weiss smiles as she shakes her head. “How about this, You two can come here and we can exchange gifts here and maybe watch a movie or two.”

“Sounds lovely,” Weiss says. “As long as Ruby and I get our finals done, there should be no problem.”

“Why are you so serious about school right now? Be merry and jolly!” Ruby exclaims.

“Ruby. Rose. You are so close to getting an A, don’t start slacking off!” Weiss warns.

“Like I said before, you guys are an old married couple,” Yang jesters. Weiss becomes red and gives Yang a death stare. Yang retaliates by sticking her tongue out. Ruby, on the other hand, hides her face under her hood, hoping Weiss doesn’t see her.

“Well, whatever! Let’s just get finals done and then off to being jolly.” Weiss looks at Ruby hiding under her hood and Weiss lowers her tone to something more sympathetic. “Hey, you’ll do great, okay?” Ruby nods, still not revealing her face. 

~*~

“And time! Turn in your exam to the front of the class and you can leave once you have turned it in.” Ruby kicks her head back and sighed. It’s over. She can finally relax. After turning in her exam to Oobleck, she meets Weiss outside.

“You did it! How do you think you did?” Weiss asks excitedly.

“You know, I think I did great,” Ruby says. “But thank the gods it’s over.”

“It’s over for now. We still have next quarter,” Weiss says.

“Don’t remind me,” Ruby says jokingly. 

“So, want to go shopping?” Weiss asks. Ruby tilts her head in confusion.

“Shopping? What for?”

“Gifts, you dolt!”

“Oh, right! Yeah, let’s do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang is planning to propose to Blake? Weiss is feeling starting to feel spicy towards Ruby? Oh, it’s too much handle.
> 
> Anyways, joking aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	13. Christmas Shopping and Lost Keys!

“Do you have an idea of what you want to get for Blake?” Weiss asked the two sisters as they walked almost aimlessly in the mall.

“I got her a ring, but I don’t know if that counts,” Yang says.

“It’s probably the biggest thing she’ll get for Christmas,” Weiss says with a smile.

“I don't know what else to get her. I mean, she obviously would love a cat, but I can’t do that!” Yang exclaims. “Ugh! What am I going to do?”

“If it helps, I know what I’m getting her,” Ruby says.

“Oh? What are you getting her?” Weiss asks. Ruby smirks with pride.

“A laptop,” Ruby answers.

“But she already has one,” Yang argues.

“That one is lame. I specifically made her one for all her business and school needs. Not only that, I gave it an amazing graphics card.” Ruby continues to rant about the nitty-gritty of the laptop. Weiss leans into Yang’s ear.

“Does she do this often?” Weiss whispers.

“Yep, and you can’t stop her,” Yang answers with a slight chuckle.

“Hey, I can hear you,” Ruby says with a pout.

‘She’s so adorable…’ Weiss squeals internally. Weiss shakes the thought out of her thoughts and Yang asks Weiss a question.

“Do you have anything planned for Blake?” Weiss taps her chin as she thinks.

“Not really. I don’t know her all that well so I don’t know what to get her,” Weiss admits.

“We’ll help you! I promise you’ll get her the perfect gift,” Ruby says. “Well, maybe second best. Yang is definitely going to win.”

“Yes ma’am!” Yang says proudly. Weiss smiles at the two girls and thanks them both.

After searching and discussing what to get Blake, Weiss decided to get her a Louis Armstrong vinyl, after learning from Yang that Blake is a massive fan of jazz. Yang, on the other hand, decided to get Blake a new $70 tea set. It was Ruby’s idea, but Yang was glad to take the credit. “Well, I call that a mission accomplished,” Yang says as they approach her car. “You guys want bubble tea?” she asks.

“Yes! It’s been so long since I last had bubble tea!” Ruby declared. “Have you had bubble tea before, Weiss?” Ruby gets close to Weiss’ face and Weiss blushes.

“Um, I’ve heard good things about it but I never got the chance to try it,” Weiss admits.

“That just won’t do! We’re going for bubble tea.” Ruby turns to Yang. “To get bubble tea!” she orders with her fist in the air.

~*~

“Here’s your bubble tea, Weiss.” Ruby passes the plastic cup and Weiss thanks her. Weiss sniffs it, looks at the bottom of the cup and sees the little dark balls. Weiss inhales and begins to suck on the straw. Weiss’ eyes fly open as the taste hits her tongue. It’s sweet and the tapioca pearls add this neat texture and flavor to the drink. Weiss was in love. She continued to drink with the brightest of smiles on her face.

“Weiss!” Weiss breaks from her daze and looks at Ruby. “I was asking how’d you liked it?”

“Oh, it’s absolutely wonderful!” Weiss proclaims with a slight hint of blush on her face. “Thanks for suggesting it, Yang.”

“It was Ruby who commanded us to come here. You should be thanking her,” Yang says.

“I suppose so. Thanks, Ruby.” Ruby beams at Weiss.

  
  


They sit in the car not saying a word, just enjoying the bubble tea and the radio. Weiss is the first to break the silence. “I’ve never really got a chance to get to know you, Yang, so tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I’m an adrenaline junky that wants to become famous one way or another,” Yang says.

“Famous? Why?” Weiss asks.

“I’m all about the rush of the moment and having a regular office job was never for me. I want to take a bull by the horns and ride it into the sunset. I want that high-stakes life.” Yang leans backward nonchalantly. “My dad always lived in the small house and it’s nice, but I want something grand. Something bold. I want the spotlight.” Yang pauses for a bit. “I want Raven to know I made it without her.”

“Who’s Raven?” Weiss asks cautiously.

“Yang’s mom,” Ruby answers. “She left Yang and dad when she was born.” Weiss dolefully looks at Yang who seems to have a world of pain hit her for a split second before returning to a smile.

“Hey, we all can’t be winners in life, huh? I heard your parents were pretty big fuck ups too,” says Yang. Weiss sips her tea.

“Mostly my father. Mother wasn’t there most of the time. She just drank alone in her room or sometimes in the garden. Not saying what she did was good, but it could’ve been a lot worse.” Weiss puts down her empty cup. “Not that it matters anymore. I’m not a Schnee in the eyes of my father and I know I can live without him. I want to get my degree, become a police officer, and then help my little brother get out of that horrible mansion.” Yang nods.

“Hell yeah! You got this, Ice Queen.” Weiss rolls her eyes as she smiles.

“Yeah, we believe in you, Weiss!” Ruby affirms. Weiss blushes slightly and smiles even brighter

“Thanks, you two. It means a lot,” Weiss admits. “And...Yang, you will become famous. You are the most energetic and fun person I’ve met. Becoming famous is no issue for you.” Yang gives a toothy grin. “What about you, Ruby?” Ruby shakes her head.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Ruby says monotonously. Weiss looks at Ruby worriedly and Yang places her hand on Weiss’ shoulder.

“It’s okay. Ruby doesn’t like talking about stuff like this,” Yang explains. Weiss sighs and takes Yang’s word for it. “Well, we should get going, it’s getting late.” 

“You guys are going with Blake tomorrow to buy gifts for me, right?” Weiss asks.

“Yes, that was the plan,” Yang says.

“We’re going to get you the best gifts!” Ruby exclaims.

~*~

“Well, I’ll call that a mission accomplished,” Blake says as she stretches, and Yang and Ruby nod in agreement.

“So…” Yang leans onto Ruby. “...you’re still crushing on Weiss?”

“Hard,” Ruby confirms with a bright red enveloping her face. They all exit the mall with bags in hand and walk towards Blake’s car. “I mean, she’s so beautiful and kind and…”

“‘And graceful and her voice is so good to listen to.’ We know, you’ve gone through this before,” Yang teases. Ruby hides her face behind her red hood. 

“Have you tried asking her out?” Blake asks. Ruby shakes her head in embarrassment and a hint of disappointment.

“No. I don’t do well with that kind of stuff. I mean, I can barely hug her without my face going hot and you expect me to ask her out. I can’t do that!” Ruby shakes her head excessively. “Can’t do that! I need to find the right moment.”

“You think your big sis waited for the ‘right’ opportunity to ask Blake out. I went up and did it because I knew there is no such thing as ‘a right moment.’” Yang explains as they enter the vehicle.

“But there’s definitely a wrong moment, Yang, and didn’t you ask Blake out at a bar?” Yang stammers and admits defeat.

“Ruby, Yang does have a point, you know,” Blake says. “You two have been friends for months now and you guys bond over so many things. You should just do it. Just invite her for a cup of coffee or something.”

“I’m not sure that’ll work for me. Maybe for you, Blake, but definitely not me.” Ruby sighs. “If I do ask her out I want to make it perfect.” Ruby looks out the window, fantasizing about her and Weiss having a date. “I want something romantic. Maybe a picnic, a walk on the beach, a kiss on a Ferris wheel. I don’t know.” Ruby’s face becomes as hot as the Sun’s core. “Why am I even thinking of stuff like this? It’s stupid and cheesy.”

“Hey, I think of stupid and cheesy stuff to do with Blake all the time,” Yang admits. “It’s okay, you can tell us about this stuff. As long as you’re comfortable with it.”

“You think about cheesy stuff about me, baby?” Blake asks flirtatiously. Yang warmly smiles.

“Of course I do. Is there anything you’re gonna do about it?” Blake smiles and tenderly kisses Yang’s lip.

“I’m right here, guys,” Ruby mumbles. The couple blushes.

“Sorry, we got carried away,” Blake says.

~*~

Weiss waits in front of Ruby’s apartment, sitting on the floor adjacent to the door. She taps her foot impatiently, wondering when Ruby will come home. Luckily, almost magically, Ruby arrives at her door. “Oh, hey Weiss.” Weiss looks up and jumps up in relief.

“Thank goodness you’re here. Can I stay the night at your place?” Ruby’s face turns into a deep maroon.

“M-m-my place? Why?” Ruby asks as her heart becomes a war drum.

“I-” Weiss blushes in embarrassment. “I locked myself out and Velvet won’t be able to get a new key until tomorrow.”

“What about the janitor? He has a key,” Ruby says, trying to hold in her laughter.

“He left. I even said hello as he left.” Weiss looks at Ruby pleadingly. “Let me stay at your place,” Weiss mumbles.

“Sure, you can stay at my place. _Mi casa es su casa_ ,” the girl in red says with a bright smile.

“Thanks, Bestie.” Weiss hugs Ruby tightly to the point where Weiss can smell the strawberry scent in Ruby’s hair. Ruby's palms become wet with sweat as she hugs Weiss.

“No problem.”

The two enter Ruby’s apartment and Ruby sets down her black bag on the small table next to the door. “Make yourself at home,” Ruby says warmly. Weiss nods and she places her bag next to Ruby’s. 

‘I’m spending the night at Ruby’s place!’ Weiss thinks. 

‘Weiss is spending the night at my place…’ Ruby panics internally. ‘Stay cool, Ruby. It’s nothing too serious.’ Ruby’s heart beats dangerously fast and she enters the restroom for some air. ‘Just go out there and be normal. Yeah, normal. You can do that. Make dad proud.’ Ruby turns on the sink faucet and drenches her face in cold water. ‘You got this!’ Ruby dries her face and heads out. As she exits, she sees Weiss laying out blankets on the floor. “What’re you doing?” Ruby asks.

“You didn’t have a couch and it’d be kind of strange for us to share the same bed…” ‘Not that I’ll complain,’ Weiss monologues internally. “...so I decided to sleep here. I hope you’re okay with that.”

“I have a better idea!” Ruby darts towards her bed and removes her sheets and sets them next to Weiss’ ‘bed.’ “It’ll be like camping!” Weiss smiles.

“Sure, why not.”

As the darkness envelops the sky and the room the pair were in, they laid down on the floor and tried to sleep. Weiss turns to catch a glimpse of Ruby, but she finds that Ruby is staring as well. Weiss blushes and she is happy that it’s too dark for Ruby to see. “You can’t sleep either?” Ruby asks. Weiss shakes her head. “Yeah, me either. Got a lot going through my mind tonight.”

“About Christmas?” Weiss whispers.

“Yes, but also…” Ruby bites her tongue, stopping herself from saying anything that can reveal to Weiss the truth. “Never mind, it’s not too important.”

“I get it. I got something on my mind as well.” Weiss exhales out of her nose a bit. “Ruby...have you ever thought about your sexuality?”

“Well, yes. Why do you ask?”

“I never gave it much thought about it before. Recently, however, I’ve been wondering if I’m straight. What if I’m attracted to girls, too?” Weiss grips her blanket. “Or maybe I’m only attracted to girls? I don’t know. I never gave it much thought until recently.”

“Well, it’s a journey, to say the least. I struggled with that back in middle school and it certainly wasn’t an easy trip, but it was an important one.” Ruby’s silver eyes meet Weiss’ blue eyes. “Of course, I can only speak for myself but just know I’m here to help and hear you out if you need it.” Ruby reaches for Weiss’ hand, but Weiss beats Ruby to it.

“Thanks, Ruby. It means a lot.” Weiss chuckles. “So, what do you identify as?” Ruby blushes.

“Me? Well, I’m pansexual.”

“Really? Well...do you think I might be the same?”

“Perhaps, but can't be certain until you explore that for yourself.”

“Thanks, Ruby.” Weiss head pats Ruby and Ruby blushes even more than before.

“No problem.” Ruby returns the head pat. “So...who’s the girl you crushing on?” Weiss’ cheeks flare up.

“There’s no girl, you dolt!” Weiss exclaims in embarrassment and Ruby laughs.

“I’m messing with you,” Ruby says. “Well, good night. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams…” Weiss repeats. Neither of them closes their eyes or even attempts to sleep. “You’re not going to sleep.”

“Not until you do,” Ruby says lovingly. Weiss sighs. 

“Okay.” Weiss tries her best to fall asleep and manages to get into a deep sleep. Ruby follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)


	14. Being Merry and Jolly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? Are you okay?
> 
> No. I am not. Joking aside, here’s a longer chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

Ruby jumps up out of bed, with enough energy to power a city for the next to years. Ruby gets dressed, brushes her teeth, and heads over to Weiss’ door. Ruby knocks on the door excitedly and waits for a response. “What do you want? It’s seven in the morning,” Weiss asks tiredly. Ruby holds up a little box she hid behind her back.

“Merry Christmas, Weiss.” Weiss yawns and takes the box. Ruby watches in excitement as Weiss opens the box. Inside the box is an assortment of treats, ranging from cookies to gummy worms, and a paper slip. Weiss takes the slip of paper and reads it.

“Merry Christmas. From your favorite dolt, Ruby Rose.” Weiss sighs and smiles. “P.S. this is an I.O.U. If you ever need or want anything, you can use this, and Ruby Rose will do it.”

“That’s right!” Ruby exclaims. “Anything you want.”

“I’ll keep this just in case then.” Weiss takes off her phone case and places the slip of paper in between her phone and the case. “I guess I’ll give you your gift now. Well, at least the small one.” Weiss goes back into her apartment and returns with a small envelope and a bag filled with sweets. “I know how much you love your sweets, so I got you some. Now seeing my gift, it feels very bland…” Ruby hugs Weiss.

“I love it.” Weiss blushes and returns the hug. “And what about this envelope?” 

“Read that before you go to sleep, okay.” Ruby pouts.

“I have to wait that long?” Ruby yells.

“Yes. Promise me you read it until then.” Ruby rolls her eyes.

“Fine, I promise.” Weiss yawns once more.

“I’m going to get more sleep…” Weiss turns around and begins to head back inside.

“No! Christmas starts now!” Ruby hugs Weiss’ arm, trying her best to stop Weiss. 

“Fine. Just let me get dressed.” Ruby pumps her fist in the air.

Weiss exits her apartment dressed and sees Ruby waiting for her. “Okay, what do you want to do first, Ruby?” Weiss asks.

“Espresso.” Weiss smiles, glad that Ruby had the same idea she did.

“Alright, let’s go.

The two girls sit at the coffee bar and order their coffees. “How’re you two going to enjoy your Christmas?” Pyrrha asks.

“Just hang out and then meet up with some friends in the evening to exchange gifts,” Ruby answers.

“What about you, Pyrrha?” Weiss asks. “I saw that you’re closing early today so I assume you’re planning something.”

“Stay home and cuddle with Jaune. Nothing too complicated and it’s amazing, and I’m going to be big spoon tonight.” Jaune hears the conversation in the distance and blushes. Pyrrha giggles as she sees her boyfriend become flustered. “Are your two going to cuddle at the end of the day?” The pair blush and Ruby hides her face.

“We-We’re not dating,” Weiss assures.

“Oh, I assume you two were. You two would make an amazing couple.” Ruby tries her best not to die from the amount of heat coming off her cheeks. Weiss, on the other hand, is blushing just as much or even more than Ruby. 

“May we just get our coffee? Please,” Weiss mumbles.

“Of course,” Pyrrha says with a smile. Weiss mumbles her thanks and hides eyes behind her hand in embarrassment.

After the embarrassment has left the building, the two just enjoy their coffee and talking to Pyrrha and Jaune. Penny even came along and joined them as well. It was just...great. 

“No, Penny. It’s like this. Rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper, and paper beats rock,” Ruby says.

“But how? Shouldn’t rock beat paper and scissors?” Penny asks.

“Honestly, I never thought about that,” Jaune says.

“That’s what makes the game fair. You can’t just have one thing beat the other two, that’s not how this works,” Ruby argues.

“Then the creators should have chosen something that makes more sense,” Weiss interjects.

“Weiss!” Ruby exclaims.

“What? She does have a point. Sorry, Ruby. I’m with Penny,” Weiss says. Ruby pouts and looks at Pyrrha, hoping for an ally. Pyrrha checks her phone, looking up something on the internet.

“It says here that paper covering rock is symbolic of defeat in ancient cultures, so Ruby does have a point.” Ruby thrusts her fist in the air.

“Thanks, Pyrrha!” Ruby says and Pyrrha gives her a smile and a thumbs up. 

“Well, we should get going.” Weiss stands up and grabs her bag. “Thanks for the coffee, Pyrrha. It’s amazing as always.” Ruby nods in agreement.

“And thank you guys for coming! It’s always good to see you two here. Ruby, can you come close real quick?” Ruby leans close to Pyrrha and Pyrrha whispers “She’ll like you. Keep your chin up.” Ruby blushes, smiles, and nods.

“Thanks,” Ruby whispers back. Ruby turns to Weiss. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Ruby and Weiss exit the cafe and Weiss asks “What did Pyrrha tell you?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all,” Ruby says with a giant grin that hides the red on her cheeks. “So, what do you wanna do?”

“Do you want to walk through the park?” Weiss asks.

“Sounds lovely.”

~*~

Ruby and Weiss walk down the cement path, almost touching shoulders. The day is pristine for a stroll in the park. The air is cold but not too cold to the point where Ruby writes an essay on it. The sun is out shining on them which counteracts the cold air. People are hanging out, exchanging gifts, and smiling. Mostly couples, though. As they, Ruby sees the couples and begins to fantasize for a bit. Ruby looks at Weiss and she begins to realize how beautiful Weiss is. Her smooth, silky hair is neatly tied in a ponytail with a lovely shade of white. The slight pink in her nose and cheeks from the cold air. The makeup Weiss has on accentuates her eyes and lips. And oh those lips. Those lips reveal what Ruby believes to be the sweetest voice. Oh, those li-

“Ruby?” Ruby tears herself from her daydream.

“Yeah, wassup,” Ruby says lightning fast.

“You’ve been staring at me,” Weiss says, slightly uncomfortable.

“Oh sorry. I was daydreaming…” Ruby’s cheeks begin to overheat.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately, you know,” Weiss points out.

“Yeah, sorry…” Ruby says shamefully. Weiss realizes Ruby’s discomfort and decides to drop it.

“Do you want to sit down in the grass?” Weiss asks. Ruby nods.

They find a spot under a peach tree and sit there. “It’s lovely today, isn’t it?” Weiss asks, trying her best to initiate small talk.

“Yeah. Thank the gods it isn’t so cold!” Ruby says.

“You really don’t like the cold, do you?” Weiss asks and Ruby shakes her head. “Any reason why?”

“When it gets cold, hitting your hands just hurt! Why do they get so sensitive?!” Ruby complains. Weiss sighs.

“Should’ve expected this.” Weiss hugs Ruby and Ruby blushes.

“Why’d you hug me?” Ruby asks nervously.

“Felt like it,” Weiss responds nonchalantly. Ruby shrugs and hugs her back. “Thanks, Ruby.”

“For what?”

“For just being the best.” Ruby smiles.

“Then thank you for being the same.”

~*~

“C’mon, Weiss! You go first. Open your gifts!” Yang exclaims.

“Okay, okay. I will,” Weiss says with a laugh. Weiss takes a random box with her name on it and opens it carefully, making sure not to harm the wrapping paper.

“What're you doing?!” Ruby asks distraughtly. Ruby decides to take action and rips the paper for Weiss. “There!” Weiss rolled her eyes. Weiss opens the box and sees a Sterling Majesty electric guitar.

“What the fu- who got this for me?!” Weiss asks, astonished. Blake raises her hand. “This is expensive! Why?”

“You said you learned the guitar and I thought ‘why not?’” Blake explains. “Plus, I got the money.”

“How…” Weiss says, still astonished.

“I dabble in stocks,” Blake says with a shrug. “I also got you everything else you need for the guitar. AMP and everything.” Weiss’ jaw hits the ground. “It’s not coming until next week, but I’ll give it to you when it comes, okay?” Weiss says nothing. “I’ll take that as an ‘okay.’”

“Blake, how…” Blake turns to Ruby, who also has her jaw to the ground.

“It’s okay,” Blake says with a smile. “I feel like you deserve it, Weiss.” Blake looks at Weiss with sympathetic eyes. “Especially after what happened in the diner.” Weiss is in shock that Blake knew what happened. “Ruby told us… And you do have a place here, and I think you know that too.” Weiss begins to tear up a little.

“Yeah. You do have a place here. The guitar is the least we can do,” Yang says.

“‘We?’” Weiss asks.

“Oh, yeah. That guitar came from both Blake and me,” Yang explains.

“And the stuff we bought at the mall?” Ruby asks.

“Those are yours,” Blake says. Ruby loses her breath a bit. “But first, Weiss should open your gift.” Weiss nods and moves to Ruby’s gift, which is in a much smaller box. Weiss opens the box and sees a small leather book. She flips it over and it reads ‘My Adventure Book.’

“I recognize this...It’s from ‘Up,’ isn’t it?” Ruby blushes and nods. Weiss opens the book and it’s filled with pictures with both Ruby and Weiss. The two at Espresso, in class, at the diner, and more. If Weiss wasn’t close to crying, she was now.

“I wanted to make you something special, and I thought this would be appropria-” Ruby is interrupted by a massive hug from Weiss. 

“Thanks. It’s perfect,” Weiss whispers breathily into Ruby’s ear, and Ruby’s face becomes as hot as coal. 

They all sit in silence, letting this moment sink the heart of the two best friends. They finally let go after a minute or two. “Well, you should get to your gifts now, Ruby,” Weiss says. Ruby nods, despite knowing two of the gifts already. Ruby opens the first box, which holds a coffee brewing kit and three bags of different coffees.

“You wouldn’t shut up about Weiss’ coffee, so I thought this should help you start making your own,” Yang says enthusiastically with a hint of mockery.

“Thanks, Yang,” Ruby says with a beaming smile on her face. Ruby goes to the next gift, which happens to be Blake’s. Ruby peers inside and pulls out her not-so-surprise. An RTX 3060 graphics card. “You’re even more beautiful in person,” Ruby sighs. “Thanks, Blake.” Blake smiles.

“Open Weiss’ now.” Ruby opens the box, but more carefully, knowing whatever may be in it will probably cause her to cry or close to it. Ruby braces herself and opens it. Just at a glance, Ruby begins to cry. A Mameluke Sword is inside with an engraving which reads ‘Summer Rose: Thus Kindly I Scatter.’ Weiss doesn’t say anything and just hugs Ruby. Ruby cries into Weiss’ shoulder, thanking her a thousand times. “How did you get this?” Ruby asks, still holding on to Weiss. 

“Winter found a way to get it for me. I then asked Yang about your mother’s gravestone. That’s what inspired the engraving,” Weiss explains.

“God...what the fuck? You’re the best.” Weiss smiles and hugs Ruby tighter.

“When I heard she was getting you that...well I couldn’t help but be jealous,” Yang says quietly and sincerely. Ruby lets go of Weiss and takes the sword.

“Careful, it’s very sharp,” Weiss warns.

“Oh sorry,” Ruby laughs. 

After an emotional roller coaster, Yang opens her gifts. Her gifts happened to be concert tickets to her favorite band, new tires for Bumblebee (Blake got them, knowing that if she didn’t, Yang’s old tires would pop), and a gaming chair. Weiss was especially proud of the chair. And then came Blake. The three girls waited in anticipation as she got through Ruby’s gift, Weiss’ gift, and then Yang’s gift. Blake thanks Yang for the tea set. “I actually have one more gift for you, kitty,” Yang says nervously.

“Oh? What is it?” Blake asks. Yang nervously leans toward Blake.

“Ever since the day we met, I’ve been in love, Blake. It wasn’t born out of lust but rather true love. You are beautiful, smart, strong, sweet, and, oh my god, are you beautiful. It is because of you that I’m a better woman and I thank you for making me a better woman.”

“Where are you going with this?” Blake asks with a chuckle.

“The woman that stands before you, Blake, is all thanks to you. I just hope…” Yang begins to pull out the ring holder box from her back pocket, “...that you’ll let this woman be yours forever.” Yang gets down on one knee and Blake covers her mouth. “Blake Belladonna, would you let me be yours forever? Would you marry me?” Blake tears up.

“Just wait a second, okay.” Blake reaches for her back pocket and pulls out a ring of her own, which causes Yang to tear up. “The answer is yes. A thousand times yes.” Yang jumps up and gives Blake a passionate kiss.

~*~

“Thanks for driving us, Blake,” Ruby says.

“No problem. Mrs. Xiao Long will always offer you two a ride,” Blake says with a laugh. Weiss rolls her eyes and laughs with her.

“Well, see you soon, Blake,” Weiss says. Blake waves her goodbye and drives off.

“That was fun,” Ruby says offhandedly.

“Yeah, it was.”

The pair walk up the stairs and to their apartments. “You can read the letter now, Ruby,” Weiss says.

“Oh, yeah. Almost forgot.” Ruby pulls out the letter and begins to read it aloud.  _ “Dear Bestie, It’s weird writing a letter to someone you were just with, but I’ll do my best. I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for being willing to forgive me after I treated you like...well, a bitch. Thanks for being there when I needed you most and thanks for being you. You are probably one of the most important people in my life. Maybe even the most important. Don’t tell Winter.  _

_ “Okay...that night where I talked to you about my sexuality. Turns out I do like girls. Like, a lot. And even though I don’t like you romantically… _ ” Lies. Utter lies. “ _...to say you didn’t influence my realization would be a lie. So, thanks I guess. I hope this reaches you well. Sincerely, your bestie, Weiss Schnee. _ ” Ruby looks at Weiss. “That’s sweet, Weiss. Thanks.”

“No, thank you.” Weiss plants a quick kiss on Ruby’s forehead. “See you tomorrow.” Ruby stands frozen, red from head to toe as Weiss goes to her apartment.

“Did…she...just…” Ruby sighs and enters her apartment, hoping not to faint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write, but way more fun than my previous ones. Now we’re heading towards the juicy stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


End file.
